Rise From The Ashes
by IcebondX
Summary: Post DH. Epilogue ignored. Some things from DH changed. What happens to Harry when he realises that he hasn't finished Voldemort off like everyone thought he had? He may have to go to war again, however this time, he finds love in an unexpected person....
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:This Harry Potter story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. This site is for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended__._

_A/N. This is my first ever fanfic :) I hope you all like it! I'm not making the first chapter very long in case not many people like it… If you do like it please please review! It'll make me carry on writing ___

**Rise From The Ashes**

**Chapter 1: The End, or The Beginning? **

"Everyone please raise your goblets, to Mr Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world!" Mr Weasley shouted to the room at large.

Everyone raised their goblets high into the air and there was an echo of "To Harry" around the room.

*_*_*_*

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the celebrations. Voldemort gone. His Death Eaters being rounded up as they spoke by the Ministry, it seemed the country was in ecstasy. No longer would they have to cower in their houses they were finally free.

There was one boy, however, that was not enjoying the party. Harry Potter sat on his own in the Owlery, staring out the window at the inky blackness that was the sky. He did not want all the attention he was getting. He's had enough of it all his life. For once, he just wanted people to leave him alone. He sat there for over an hour pouring over his thoughts and his memories. Voldemorts face when the curse had rebounded, the noise everyone made when it was over, the hugs, the tears and the handshakes. He remembered it all. It hadn't even been 2 hours since he had finished Voldemort and he was already tired of the celebrations.

He was suddenly feeling very tired. He stood up with the intention of heading up to Gryffindor tower, climb into his four-poster bed, and drift into sleep. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the arrival of his best friend, Hermione Granger. As much as he loved her, she was one of the people he least wanted to see right now.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said.

"Oh Harry, it's awful! Something terrible has happened!" Hermione exclaimed, tears pricking her eyes.

"What's happened?" Harry asked, moving forward to pat her shoulder in a comforting sort of way.

"It's… Him… His body…" she managed to get out through sobs

"What about it?" Harry asked, fear gripping every nerve.

"It's gone! It's not where we left it and no-one knows what happened to it… but Harry…"

All the colour drained from Harry's face, he knew what was happening, how could he have forgotten? How could he have let this happen?!

"…We forgot the last Horcrux Harry… we didn't destroy it."

And with those last sentences, Harry suddenly wished he was in his four-poster bed, and that none of this had ever happened…

"What about the diadem?" he asked, his voice precariously close to breaking, although he feared the worst '"is it… gone?"

Hermione gave a nod and then burst into tears. Harry regained his composure, stormed out of the Owlery as fast as he could, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know where he was going or what he was doing, the one thing he did know, was that Voldemort most certainly wasn't dead.

_To Be Continued…?_

_A/N Yeah, so please please please review!! If you all like it and I get some good reviews I'll write a second chapter :D So yeah it's up to you guys :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__ Many thanks to my extremely wonderful Co-Author Becky :D couldn't have written it without you :) Oh, and to my 'beautifully talented' beta Simonn as well :D  
__**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own them! They all belong to JK Rowling etc. Don't sue me XD **__  
__**Warnings**__: Forgot to mention this in Chap 1 – Swearing all throughout :) – There'll be no warnings for it from now on XD  
Very Mild Sexual Reference_

**Chapter 2:**

"Lucis Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow. You stand here today before the Wizengamot to answer for the crimes you have committed against the wizarding world. You are charged with the murders of countless Muggles and Wizards alike, how do you plead?" asked the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"Not Guilty" Replied Lucius in a firm tone.

"Not Guilty" Narcissa said.

"N…Not G..Guilty.." Draco stammered out

"Guilty" Chorused Dolohov and the Carrows. "Shame on you for denouncing him Lucius, shame on you." Amycus continued.

"Would the accused please hold out their left arms and roll up their sleeves for inspection." One of the Ministry witches asked. The accused all held out their left arms and rolled up their sleeves.

"Antonin, Lucius, Amycus and Alecto. You have been found to have the Dark Mark burned into your skin, You will each receive a life sentence, to pay for your services to He Who Must Not Be Named, Take them away!" Bellowed the Chief Warlock. At once eight wizards came into the room and surrounded the four convicted men in a square, leading them out of the room, to await transport to Azkaban.

"Narcissa, you are cleared of the charge of taking the Dark Mark, however we will now put it to a vote, we are voting on whether or not to convict you for suspected Death Eater involvement and activity. All those in favour please raise your hand." Narcissa looked around the benches, a cold mask of indifference on her face, only five people voted for her to be convicted, she felt slightly comforted at this feeling.

"Narcissa, you are hereby cleared of all charges. You are free to go."

"Thank you, may I please stay for my Son's trial?" Narcissa asked the Chief Warlock. There was a murmur around the room, which was quickly silenced when he held up his hand. "You may stay." He replied.

"Draco, you are cleared of the charge of taking the Dark Mark. Again, we are now going to vote on your guilt on the charges of Death Eater activities and involvement. All those in favour of conviction, please raise your hand" The chief asked for the final time. Draco felt as if his stomach had frozen over, over half of the wizards and witches that were lining the benches had raised their hands, he knew what was coming, and felt ashamed of himself as he let tears roll freely down his cheeks.

"Draco Malfoy, you have been found Guilty of Death Eater activities and involvement. The Wizengamot hereby sentences you to ten years imprisonment in Azkaban. Take him away!" Once again, the doors at the back of the room swung open and four wizards stepped into the room, to escort Draco to Azkaban. Draco looked at his mother, The verdict seemed to have been the thing that set her off, she had been struggling to retain her emotions, but at the word 'Guilty' she lost it and burst into a flood of tears. She ran forward and embraced Draco in a rib-cracking hug. "Don't leave me Draco" she sobbed into his shoulder, "You're all I have left, don't let them take you away from me too."

"Shhh, it's ok, don't worry bout me I'll be fine" Draco tried to reassure her, but found it increasingly difficult as he felt the emptiness spread through his own body like the fastest poisons.

"I'll be out before you know it, keep well" Draco was amazed at how he was managing to keep calm during all of this, he released the embrace and turned to walk out of the courtroom.

"Goodbye mother, I'll see you soon" Draco choked out, with these few words; he finally succumbed to a fresh wave of tears, which ran down his cheeks. He turned to face the doors and walked out with his head down, truly ashamed for what he had done, tears still rolling off his face, he hadn't wanted this. He didn't want to torture all those people, he never wanted to do the Dark Lords bidding, but he had been forced to, under the pretence that he and his family would be killed if he didn't. He reached the doors of the courtroom, took one last look back at his mother, who was sat on the floor, in the middle of the courtroom weeping into her hands, with this he dried his tears and walked on.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Throwing open the heavy maroon drapes of the oak framed bed, Harry swung his legs out from under the covers and stood up to face the morning sun. He proceeded to stretch attempting to crack his vertebrae; his attempt was short lived however as he looked down and saw the impressive erection he was sporting. Gasping with embarrassment, he leaped back into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, lest his friends see his most prized possession. He quickly glanced around and noticed that all of his friends were still fast asleep, safe in their dreams. Harry glanced at his watch, seeing that it was just past 6am. His dreams had been troubled, full of thoughts of Voldemorts re-birth and the torture of all those he loved. He knew he had a good hour at least before any of his friends would be awake, but he just didn't feel like taking care of himself right now, he was surprised that he had even managed to get Morning Glory with his disturbed dreams, His sexual needs would have to wait however. He lay back in his bed and stared up at the canopy of his four-poster lost in his own thoughts.

***_*_*_*_***

At around 8am, He and Ron changed into their robes and proceeded out of the dormitory to meet Hermione. They had all decided last night that it would be best if Harry show up to breakfast, otherwise people may get the idea that something was wrong.

They arrived in the Great Hall to a round of applause, everyone assembled stood on their feet to give the Boy Who Lived the standing ovation that he truly deserved. Harry's ears went scarlet at this much appreciation, especially after the news he had received yesterday. Hermione nudged him and he realized that he was still stood in the middle of the Entrance Hall. He quickly made his way over to they Gryffindor table and sat down at the very end, next to Ron and Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked tentatively

"I'm Fine thanks Hermione, How are you two doing?" Harry replied

Their answers were cut off however by the arrival of the Post Owls. A tall dark brown owl landed in front of Harry, carrying his morning edition of the Daily Prophet. He took the newspaper from the owl, placed a knut in it's pouch and it took off into the air. Ron and Hermione had received no post as Ron's parents were in Hogsmeade and were coming up to the school today and Hermione's parents were still in Australia. Harry unraveled the newspaper and started to read the front page.

"Harry, what's wrong? What does it say?" Hermione asked.

He realized that his mouth was hanging open after what he had just read; he closed it quickly and handed the paper to Hermione and Ron as he took out some parchment and a Quill and started writing a letter.

Hermione glanced at the front page of the Prophet.

_**Triumph for Ministry!  
**__[5 Death Eaters sent to Azkaban, One cleared of all charges.]_

_The Ministry hearing yesterday saw the conviction of 5 Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy, long time supporter of He Who Must Not Be Named was sentenced to Life imprisonment after being found to harbour the Dark Mark. Amycus and Alecto Carrow, who taught at Hogwarts last year as the Defence against the Dark arts and Muggle studies teachers, were also sentenced to Life imprisonment for harbouring the Dark Mark and for attempting to recruit young children to join He Who Must Not Be Named. Antonin Dolohov was also sentenced to life. None other than Draco Malfoy received the final sentence, he must serve 10 years for Death Eater activities and involvement. The Wizengamot voted 32 – 18 in favour of conviction. Narcissa Malfoy was cleared of all charges; witnesses at the trial say that… (cont page 4 + 5)_

"Harry… I don't get it… why are you so shocked?" Ron asked, "this is those fucking Death Eater scum finally getting what they deserve. I say let the bastards rot in Azkaban."

Ron looked bemusedly at Harry, who was just finishing writing his letter.

"Mate?" Ron inquired.

"I'll explain later Ron, Hermione… will you… er… come up to the Owlery with me? I've got a letter to send." Harry said. Hermione gave Harry a knowing look, but nodded all the same. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. They gave a quick farewell to Ron, who looked even more bemused than before, promising to meet him in the grounds later. With that they rushed off to the Owlery.

"Harry…" began Hermione.

"No Hermione, don't, I can't let that happen you should know that, He wasn't a Death Eater, I saw how Voldemort manipulated his mind and forced him to do his bidding. I don't care how much I hate him Hermione I can't let an innocent person suffer in Azkaban." Harry Replied. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"As a matter of fact, I wasn't even going to try and talk you out of it. I was going to ask you what the letter said."

"Oh… I'm sorry Mione, I'm just a bit shocked is all" Harry looked dejected. He handed her the letter, which she quickly unfurled and read.

_Dear Kinglsey,  
I'm just writing to ask whether or not I could have a meeting with you, to discuss some really important things. Congratulations on getting the Minister of magic post! We're all fine here. Please reply a.s.a.p._

_Yours truly,  
Harry Potter_

"It's well written. Good luck with it. How do you intend to tell Ron? You know how much he hates Malfoy…" Hermione questioned.

"I don't intend to tell him, not yet anyway." Harry replied, Taking the letter back from her and sealing it with a tap of his wand. He walked along the aisles, looking for a fast owl. He saw one that looked quite speedy right up at the top and called it down from the rafters. It wasn't until he had finished tying the letter to the Owl's leg when Hermione spoke again.

"What are we going to do about… about…" Hermione asked shakily.

"Nothing yet, leave everyone to their celebrations. They haven't had a good reason to celebrate in a long time."

"We're going to have to tell them sometime."

"Yeah, we are. But that time isn't now… I don't think I can face the truth myself yet Hermione… never mind everyone else" he averted his eyes from her. He took the owl over to the window and let it fly off into the sky. He hoped Kingsley would reply soon. They both stood there like that for another ten minutes in a comfortable silence, neither of them breaking it. Harry stood at the Owlery window looking out into the grounds, Hermione deep in thought, her eyes slightly glazed.

"Should we get back down to Breakfast? Ron'll be worried sick." Hermione finally said, snapping out of her reverie.

"Yeah, I suppose we better." Harry replied.

Harry took one final glance over the quiet grounds, turned and headed out of the Owlery with Hermione.

_**A/N:** Heyy Thanks for all the Alerts! Pleas please please review this one!! I really wanna know what you guys think :)! The More reviews i get the quicker i can post the new chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own them! They all belong to JK Rowling etc. Don't sue me XD__**  
    
Many thanks to my extremely wonderful Co-Author Becky :D She also Beta'd it for me because she's so awesome :D Go Beckyy!!! Thanks to Raychull as well, who "made it click" :P **___

_**Warnings**__**:**__ Pretty Intense Fight Scene towards the end- if lots of blood and hurt isn't you, skip it :D._

_**A/N**__**: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews everyone :D! Please keep them coming :) – kittenonabroomstick, you used an anonymous review but this is for everyone as well. Me and my Co-Author did a lot of research and it doesn't say anywhere that Draco ever took the Dark Mark, so we decided to use that in this story. So yeah, it does mean that Draco didn't have the Dark Mark :) Keep the questions coming! I Enjoy answering them it shows people are enjoying it :).**_

_**Long(ish) Chapter for you :D**_

**Chapter 3**

A whole week went by before Harry received a reply to his letter. He had been anxiously looking up every day during breakfast since he had sent the letter last week, always getting that same sense of disappointment when nothing more than fan mail and congratulation letters been arrived. He silently wondered to himself how all this mail was getting through, the wards at Hogwarts had been strengthened after all.

He had been getting restless all week. He knew Kingsley would be extremely busy trying to get everything back to normal, yet deep down he thought to himself that he was the one who had "vanquished" Voldemort, he should get a higher priority, he hated himself for thinking like that.

It was breakfast time in the great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together at the end of the table in silence. Harry couldn't help thinking that their travels in the past year had split the trio, they no longer shared the closeness they once had, not sharing secrets. A screech in the hall made him turn to look at the windows and his spirits rose immediately as he saw the owl that he had sent to Kinglsey last week flying towards him, a scroll of parchment tied to it's leg. He pointed this out to Hermione in an excited voice. Ron looked bemused, after all Harry still hadn't told him he'd sent the Minister a letter requesting the release of Draco Malfoy. He had good reason for this. He thought Ron might die of a heart attack if he ever found out what Harry had done. He had asked questions every breakfast time since he had sent the letter, curious as to why Harry kept glancing up hopefully.

"Are you expecting something?" Ron had asked.

"No." Harry lied.

"Then why have you been looking up hopefully at the post owls every day this week?" Ron had questioned

"Just… I.. Well…" Harry had stammered, he really couldn't think of a decent lie he could tell that would get him out of it.

"He sent a letter to the Dursleys, to make sure that they were alright" Hermione butted in. Hermione didn't know who looked more shocked, Harry or Ron.

"You wrote to the Dursleys?! I thought you hated them?! What the fuck Harry?" Ron turned on Harry.

"Oh come on, even though I hate them, they're the only family i've got! Even though I hate them I don't want them to be killed! I mean… Dudley was even… nice to me when we left…" Harry considered, even he was convinced by his own lie. Maybe he should write to the Dursleys he thought o himself, quickly pushing the thought out of his mind when he remembered the cupboard he had been kept in. After that, Ron didn't bother harry with why he was hopefully looking up again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the Owl landed in front of him and held out its leg for Harry. Ron saw that Harry was still thinking about something, so he went to remove the scroll for him. He received a sharp bite on his middle finger from the Owl, which glared at him through huge amber lights, which shone like headlamps. He hastily pulled his finger away and began to suck on the deep cut that was leaking a fair amount of blood.

"Harry!" Ron Shouted. Harry pulled out of his stupour.

"What?" He asked

"Well, you've been looking up at the post owls for a week straight, I figured you might want to open you're letter now it's finally arrived." Ron said heatedly, taking his finger out of his mouth and looking at the cut, which began to bleed again.

"_Episkey_" Hermione muttered, pointing her wand at the cut on Ron's finger, which healed immediately. The skin knitted itself back together.

"Thanks Mione, dunno what I'd do without you." Ron said, smiling at her.

"Probably bleed to death from an Owl bite" She snorted. Ron laughed. They both turned to look at Harry, who had remained silent. They found him sat reading the letter thoroughly, his eyes moving extremely slowly across the parchment. His eyes narrowing in thought as he reached the end of it.

"Well, How are they?" Ron asked indifferently, staring at his plate of Kippers, which now had blood on them from his finger.

"How are who?" Harry asked confused

"The Dursleys…" Ron said, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Then it clicked, Ron thought that this letter was his reply from the Dursleys, how could he have forgotten?! He'd been thinking about it only a few minutes ago.

"Oh, yeah, um they're fine" Harry forced out, he had always been bad at lying. Evidently Ron thought so to. He glanced at Hermione, pleading silently with her to help. She understood.

"Ok Ron, he wasn't writing to the Dursleys." Hermione admitted.

"No shit Sherlock" Ron replied with a snort.

"Listen Ron, we'll be back soon, we just need to go and grab our books from the Common room."

"Why do you need your books? There aren't any lessons!" Ron shouted at them as both Harry and Hermione jumped off the benches and practically ran to out into the Entrance Hall.

"We'll explain later Ron" Hermione shouted over her shoulder at him. Ron looked ready to explode. They had lied to him and then refused to tell him what it was they were discussing.

"Wankers" he muttered under his breath. He pulled a fresh plate of kippers and eggs towards him and began stabbing at them with a renewed vigour.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Harry and Hermione made their way up through the castle to the Gryffindor common room. They walked in an anticipated silence. Hermione desperately wanted to know what the letter had said, but she was scared to ask until they got to safer grounds.

"Password?" Trilled the Fat Lady

"Serpensortia." Harry said to the portrait. Which immediately swung open to admit them. They both clambered through the portrait hole and were relieved to see that the common room was, mercifully, empty. Harry strode over and dropped himself into the plush cushions of his favourite armchair by the fire, which was crackling merrily. Hermione quickly joined him, taking that chair that was opposite him.

"Well…?" She asked him, tapping her foot impatiently when he didn't immediately respond. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts again. She rolled her eyes and clicker her fingers. He gave a start and looked round to see her, sat there looking at him quizzically with her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Can I see the letter then? Or did you just bring me up here so we could stare at the fire?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah right. Sorry" He put his hands inside his robe pocket and produced a small roll of parchment, which he handed to Hermione. She took it from him and began to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_Thanks for your hearty congratulations. I must admit that we're extremely busy here at the Ministry and apologise to the fact that this owl is so late! We're busy rounding up the last of the Death Eaters (as I see you have noticed). Many are claiming to be imperiused, it's like last time all over again! _

_I'm glad to know that everything's going well. You should be receiving an announcement pretty soon from the Headmistress now that I think about it. I think you'll be glad of it!_

_Now onto the reason you mailed me. The Wizengamot convicted Young Mr. Malfoy and I can't overturn their decision unfortunately. So in answer to your question, No, I can't get Draco released. I can, however, organize a re-trial with the Wizengamot. Provided that you agree to testify to them, they will be able to give him another trial. I'm sorry that this is all that I can do. But security has been tightened a hundred fold since the infiltration. So now everything has to be a join decision. One man can't do anything around here now a days. Please send your reply to me a.s.a.p. The Wizengamot is swamped down enough as it is. The quicker you get your reply to me, the quicker I can arrange the trial._

_Yours in Faith,_

_Kinglsey Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic._

"Well, that's good news I suppose" Hermione said reassuringly. "Are you going to testify?"

"Of course. I've got to havn't I? I don't want to be the guy that's responsible for keeping him in Azkaban where there was a chance that he could get let out." He replied.

"Well, what about Lucius?"

"What about him?"

"Are you going to testify for him as well?"

"Hermione. He deserves to be in Azkaban. He has the Dark Mark. He should served his time. Draco had no Dark Mark and he wasn't an accomplice willingly. I just hope the Wizengamot listens."

"Well, don't you should reply?" She asked him after a moments silence.

"Yeah. Can I borrow your quill?" he replied. She handed over her Eagle quill and watched has Harry quickly penned a reply.

_Dear Kingsley,  
I'll testify in front of the Wizengamot. Send me the date of the trial._

_Harry_

He finished the letter then looked up at Hermione.

"Shall we go to the Owlery then?" He asked her.

"No need." She replied and pointed at the window. Harry turned round to see what she was pointing at. The Owl that had delivered the original letter was pecking at the window. Kingsley had obviously told it to wait with Harry. He quickly opened the window, tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it off.

"Am I doing the right thing Herm?" He asked

"I… Yeah, I think you are." She said patting his arm.

They sat there for a while. Discussing what the announcement could possibly be. After five minutes however, Ron clambered through the portrait hole. He didn't look happy. His face was red with anger.

"Well this is a cosy gathering isn't it?" He spat. "Care to tell me what the fuck you two have been doing behind my back? Am I not important enough to know?" He shouted. Harry was thankful that the common room was empty as he sat there, mouth open at the irate man stood in front of him.

"Harry… I think we ought to tell him you know, he does have a right to know. He was with us through everything we can't just kick him out." Hermione said after a few moments.

"Fine, whatever. You remember that article that we read? About the Death Eater trial?" Harry asked, the anger evident in his voice.

"Yeah, How could I fucking forget that? Best day of my life that was" Ron replied smugly.

"After I read that article me and Hermione went up to the Owlery together to send a letter. To Kingsley" Ron looked intrigued, "Why di-" Harry Silenced him by holding up his arm.

"if you want to know the story fucking shut up!" He tried to stay calm. But his anger was rising rapidly. "As I was saying, in the letter we – I" he changed abruptly at the look Hermione gave him "I asked him to release Draco Malfoy from Azkaban."

Ron's mouth was hanging open; you could see the bits of kipper still stuck in between his teeth. Harry felt lightly revolted. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Ron Bellowed. "RELEADED… MALFOY.. WHAT?!"

"He's not a Death Eater Ron!" Harry bit back, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"HE… HE.. HE WAS FIGHTING FOR THEM DURING THE BATTLE! IT'S HIS FAULT FRED'S DEAD!" Ron, furious now was shaking with rage.

"Did he cast the spell that killed Fred? No! He didn't" Harry replied. Hermione sat there, her eyes filling up with tears, which made her chocolate brown eyes sparkle.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM? YOU HATE HIS GUTS! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HAPPY TO SEE THE SCUM ROT IN AZKABAN LIKE HE DESERVES" Ron carried on shouting. Harry was unable to contain his anger any more. He jumped up to face Ron head on. Ron was taller than him, yet he wasn't trying to be intimidating.

"WHY AM I DEFENDING HIM? BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND TO LET AN INNOCENT PERSON GO TO AZKABAN RON! YOU'D KNOW THAT IF YOU ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME TO FUCKING KNOW ME! RATHER THAN BITCHING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK ALL THE TIME AND FUCKING HERMIONE IN YOUR SPARE TIME!" Harry Shouted, unable to control his anger. The next thing he knew a fist had connected with his nose. He felt the warm gush of blood and opened his mouth in shock. He looked up. Ron was stood there, furious. His face was pale the freckles barely visible, the usual warmness in his eyes gone replaced with pools of pure hatred. Ron pulled his fist back again and punched Harry squarely in the mouth and knocking him to the floor. Harry was in shock. His jaw was killing him; he stood up and spat blood out onto the floor. Hermione was sat in her chair frozen in shock at what Ron was doing. Harry didn't want to hit him back. He received a sharp blow to the stomach, winding him. He doubled over and saw Ron's knee come crashing up into his face. He fell backwards. His face was in agony. His shirt had been ripped. He stood up once again and faced Ron. He was tired of sitting there, taking the blows, in the hope that Hermione would intervene. He looked round and saw that Hermione wasn't even there.

Ron's fist came at him again, Harry ducked underneath it stepped forwards and kneed Ron in the groin. Ron let a gasp of pain escape him as Harry reached up, catching Ron in the side of the cheek with his fist. He wasn't fighting properly. He hadn't even drawn blood yet. Not that he was trying to. Ron was doubled over, gasping from the pain in his crotch. Harry took this opportunity and with one swift punch sent him to the floor. He spat blood into his ex-friends face.

Harry turned to walk away and gasped when a foot connected with his legs and he fell face first down into the carpet. He turned over to see Ron climbing to his feet. His face, full of anger. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Trying to suppress the pain he felt coursing all round his body. He opened them again and saw that Ron stood above him, his wand out. Harry barely had time to react.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Screamed Ron. Harry went as rigid as a board. Now he really couldn't fight back.

Ron sneered at him. He swaggered over towards the prone figure of Harry. Harry realized how vulnerable he was right now. He wished wherever Hermione had gone she would hurry back. Ron stamped on is face. This time breaking his nose, as he heard it shatter tears began to roll down his face, not just from the pain, but the fact that Ron had taken it this far. He aimed a kick at Harry's head, booting him just below the temple. Lights swam in front of his eyes. He would have cried out in pain, but the spell prevented him from making any noise. So he just cried harder. It seemed like one more kick like that and he would be knocked unconscious. It seemed Ron had a similar thought as well. He pulled back his leg to kick him again. Harry shut his eyes tight, so as not to see the foot.

"_Impedimenta_!" A Voice behind him shouted. He opened his eyes just in time to see the spell hit Ron in the back and send him flying across the room. He tried to look round to see who had saved him, but he couldn't move a muscle.

"_Finite Incantatem" _Came the same voice. It took Harry a while to register that he was free of the body bind curse.

Harry stood up shakily, his head pounding behind his eyes. He reached a hand up to feel his face. It felt unrecognizable amidst all the broken bones, bumps, cuts, lumps and bruises. He turned round to look at his saviours. There stood Professor McGonogal, who was as white as a sheet, her wand out, pointing at Ron, who was now stood in a corner looking sulky. Next to Professor McGonogal was a terrified Hermione, who looked aghast at the whole situation. To McGonogals other side stood a person he did not know. She was a relatively short woman; Harry would describe her as stubby. She wore bright green eyeliner that gave her a kind of mystic look. He wore long black robes, which reached to just below her knees and her tights were neon orange. She was a very strange woman indeed. He made nothing of it. He turned away when he saw that she was staring at him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mcgonogal screamed. "Explain yourself, NOW!" She roared, her wand pointed directly at Ron.

Ron remained stony faced, his lips tight, refusing to say what was on his mind. McGonogal turned her eyes onto Harry, who was now having a hard time staying conscious. He swayed a little. Struggling to remain stood up. He finally gave in to the inky blackness of unconsciousness as his eyes slammed shut. He was out cold before he hit the floor.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Harry opened his eyes, squinting slightly at the glare of the morning sun. How long had he been out cold? He couldn't remember much. He reached up to touch his head. It was heavily bandaged. He sat up against the back of his bed just as Madame Pomfrey came round the corner with a bottle of what looked like motor oil.

"Ah good. You're awak Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?" The matron asked him as she walked round to the side of his bed.

"I'm fine" Harry said, he knew he wasn't fine. His headache was so painful he though he might be sick and he ached from head to foot. "How long have I been out?"

"A Day" she replied, uncorking the potion that reminded Harry of motor oil, it was thick black and looked like it had congealed slightly.

'A Day?!" he said, exasperated.

"Yes Mr. Potter, a Day."

"Have any Owls come for me at all?"

"Funny you should mention it, One did come for you this morning. I've put the scroll in your drawer." She said. "Now drink this." She handed him the potion. He raised it to his lips and drank it down. It tasted like liquorice, the effect of the potion was instantaneous. Most of the pain in his body subsided, his sigh became clearer and his headache died down. Madame Pomfrey took the empty potion bottle from him and trotted off down the ward. He waited till she was back in her office before reaching into his drawer and pulling out the scrap of parchment. He unrolled it and read it feverently.

_Harry,_

_I've set up another trial for Mr Malfoy. It will take place tomorrow at exactly 1pm. Don't be late to it. They're only allowing him a 10-minute re-trial. Meet me in the Atrium at Noon; I have some business to discuss with you. I will then escort you down to the courtrooms. Please do not inform anyone about this, Ms Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley excepted. Do not bring either of them to the trial._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic._

Tomorrow?! He thought to himself. That didn't give him very long to recover. The name on the piece of parchment brought back the memories of what had happened the previous day. Ron, messing him up badly, he hadn't even hit Ron properly. He wished that he had now, he felt slightly dory for Hermione, having to choose between her best friends. Then he remembered, it had been Hermione who had saved him from much worse damage. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Headmistress, followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Just here Minerva" He heard Pomfrey say from the other side of his curtains. McGonogal bustled in. She was angrier than Harry had ever seen her before. She looked over at him, noticing all the wounds he had sustained and her angry glare dropped a few notches.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter." She said crisply "Good to see you're awake. Would you care to tell me what the hell you were doing brawling with Ronald Weasley yesterday?"

"I wasn't brawling professor, you may have noticed but he doesn't have a mark on him, yet I got admitted to the hospital wing" Harry protested, feeling anger rise in him again.

"Mr Weasley is under the impression that you provoked him." is this true? She questioned.

Harry laughed, "Of course it's not true. He took a nasty attitude to what me and Hermione were doing, trying to get an innocent man released from Azkaban" – he added at the curious look on the Headmistress' face.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well, I assume you saw the Prophet the other week?" he thought it would be best to tell the truth, seen as he would need her permission to leave the school.

"About the Death Eater's incarceration?"

"yeah, well. We wrote to Kingsley, requesting that he let Draco Malfoy out." Her mouth actually dropped a little at that, out of shock, Harry ploughed on however. "Anyway, he replied saying that he couldn't get him released, but that he could possibly arrange a re-trial for Draco, if I was willing to testify."

"I fail to see where Mr Weasley fits into all this" McGonogal cut across him.

"I'm getting there" Harry snarled "Anyway, we decided that it would be best to tell Ron, rather than keep him in the Dark. So, we told him, and here we are." Harry Finished his story.

"So he attacked you for attempting to secure the release of Mr Malfoy?" She asked quizzically.

"Something like that" Harry grunted.

"Well, did you Owl the minister back?"

"What? Oh, yeah I did."

"…and he said?"

"Oh, well. Here" He shoved the note he'd just received towards her. She read the note through, handing it back to him.

"Potter, I think you are doing a very brave thing. I will give you permission to leave the school. Come to my office tomorrow at 11:50Am and I shall arrange a floo connection for you to travel to the Ministry. As for Mr Weasley" She growled "It's time he learned the more severe practices of this school." She stood up so suddenly it startles Harry.

"What are you punishing him with?" he asked curiously.

"Why, I'm going to write to his parents. I'm sure Molly will give a lovely response that everyone can enjoy. We havn't had a howler at breakfast recently." Harry was startled at her, then she did something harry would never have thought she would do. She winked at him and the grinned.

"Madame Pomfrey says you will be fit to leave the Hospital Wing at lunch. I expect to see you in the Great Hall then. If you're not there I shall come looking for you. There's going to be an important announcement that you shouldn't miss. It's rather important." She added. She gave him a firm nod and then strolled down the ward and out of the Hospital Wing. Harry was surprised to say the least. He laid back in bed, thinking about what announcement was so desperate that McGonogal would be willing to find him if he missed it. He lay back thinking for a while, before falling into a welcomed sleep.

***_*_*_*_*_***

At lunchtime, Harry was discharged from the Hospital wing with a handful of the liquorice tasting potions. He went up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited the potions in his trunk before making his way down into the Great Hall.

When he arrived he noticed that it was already full, he saw Hermione sitting on her own and made a beeline for her. He sat down opposite her. She clearly hadn't noticed him, pouring over a book.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said. She jumped knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry waved his wand and the liquid disappeared.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. She threw herself across the table and hugged him. 'How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks" This time, he was actually speaking the truth. He was feeling much better, now that he was completely cured. He wasted no time filling Hermione in with what happened in the Hospital wing.

"Well, at least she's given you permisson. Good look at the trial" she said after he had finished recounting his story.

"Tell me what happened after I… you know… was unconscious" Harry asked. He wanted to know, yet he didn't want to ask. He knew it was dangerous territory seeing as they were all meant to be best friends.

Her reply was cut off however as Professor McGonogal stood at the staff table and silence fell amongst the hall.

"I'll tell you later" She whispered, fixing her attention onto McGonogal.

"Good Afternoon everyone" She started. "As you all know there have been a series of unfortunate… events at the school this past year. No study was really done, no learning undertaken and a lot of students were absent for one reason or another." She gave a slight pause at this, Giving Harry and Hermione a shaky smile. "therefore, it has been decided. That Hogwarts shall remain Open over the summer Holidays, for all those Students who wish to continue the learning that they should have undertaken this year. Notices have been posted in everyone's dormitory. If you wish to stay at Hogwarts over the summer please sign your name on the accompanying sheet before 8pm tomorrow." She took a pause letting her eyes sweep the hall. Interested conversation had sprung up all around the hall. She cleared her throat for quiet once more.

"This is not compulsory" She added "term will start again in September as usual. For those that choose to stay at Hogwarts, this means that you will have no summer holiday. Students will be allowed to leave Hogwarts at the weekends to visit family and friends. Sixth years and above may leave during their free periods. If you wish to sign up, please sign your name on the form in your common rooms. Thank you" She finished her speech and sat down, whispering something to the Professor that Harry didn't know.

Harry didn't care. It was like his wildest dream had come true. He had always dreamt of staying at Hogwarts over the summer holidays, plus he was going to get a chance to re-sit his seventh year. He wasn't sure what would happen in September, but he didn't care. He would be staying in the castle for the summer, even if no one else did.

"Harry." The use of his name snapped him out of his daze. He turned to Hermione.

"Yeah Hermione?"

"What are you going to say to the Wizengamot tomorrow?"

Harry hadn't actually thought this through, his original plan was to wing it, but the more he thought about it, the more of a bad idea it sounded."

"I… I don't know… Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Will you… help me prepare?" he asked. She beamed at him.

"I thought you'd never ask" She replied. They both got up and retreated to the Library, where they were going to discuss how Harry would be able to free Draco.

TBC :D

**A/N: Well, yeah there you are! Please please review it :) – If I get 5 reviews for this chapter I promise I will write the next chapter by Tuesday (if I get the review before Tuesday ofc) Umm, How was the fight scene? First time I've wrote anything like this. **

**Review please and I shall be a very happy bunny :) – Questions welcome :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own them! They all belong to JK Rowling etc. Don't sue me XD!_

_Sorry it's late! But I've been busy and I only got 3 reviews :( - More this time!! 5 Reviews = Update on Tuesday :) XD_

_**A/N**__**: Kittenonabroomstick - :D Thanks XD your kind comments are too much :)! Don't worry I wouldn't let anything bad happen to Draco… Yet :P. But I can't promise anything for later chapters! **__**bellandedwardLS – umm… thanks for the kiss? XD. Nagini Potter – Thanks for the review!**_

_**Many Many thanks to Beckyy My awesome Beta – who is awesome :D Thanks you :D !!**_

**Chapter 4**

Sunlight pierced through the gap in the hangings of the four-poster, its bright warming light shining on Harry's face. He stirred, cracking open his eyes. He stared at the magnificence of the day. It was bright and sunny, warm. The prospect looked good for today's trial. He sat up in his bed, propped up against his pillows. He rubbed his eyes blearily. They were gritty. He hadn't got much sleep last night. He had finally retired to his bed at around 3am, having stayed up with Hermione discussing what he was going to say. He glanced at the battered golden watch he had received from the Weasley's as his 17th Birthday gift. It was showing 8:48am. He would be in the Head's office in around three hours time. He figured that he would probably need something to eat before he went, but curiously he didn't feel hungry.

Neville's snores reverberated around the room, how Harry had managed to sleep through it for almost seven years at Hogwarts amazed him. He was contemplating getting up at that point, however, remembering what had happened last time he had jumped out of his bed without checking, (he had had a great embarrassment stowed upon him) thought twice about it, deciding that it was probably for the best to check. He reached under the quilt, brushing his hands over the boxers he was wearing. Nothing was sticking up he smiled inwardly. Finally deciding it was safe to get up, Harry tore back the hangings. A rush of golden sun enveloped him in its warm embrace; he sat there for a while. Allowing the warmth to seep through his almost naked body. The jet-black haired boy had long since forgotten what it was like to feel normal, no Dark Lord on his mind. After what seemed like an eternity, or it could have been five minutes, he stood up and walked over to the window. There he gazed. The grounds, sparkling, looked like an ethereal beauty unbeknown to man. Morning dew glittering on the grounds, giving the effect of a million tiny diamonds scattered amongst the grass, reflecting the sun's rays in the most beautiful of ways. Harry realised then, that he had the rest of his life to enjoy all these small comforts. It really had been the first time he'd thought about the whole Voldemort situation since he had "defeated" him a couple of weeks ago.

As tempting as it was to stand there and stare out into the grounds, Harry had to get down to breakfast. Harry walked over to his bed, opened the trunk that lay at the bottom of it and began rummaging for some clothes to throw on. At the moment, he wasn't particularly bothered what he wore down to breakfast as he planned to come up and shower afterwards anyway. He settled for one of Dudley's old t-shirts, light grey, which looked silver in the light from the sun and some black jeans, along with a pair of Uncle Vernon's old mustard yellow socks to accompany his outfit. Harry thought about how he had never been out shopping to get some proper clothes. He was always wearing hand-me-downs. He resolved to go out at first opportunity with whoever would go to buy some new clothes. The ones he had at the moment reminded him of his past life too much. He threw the clothes on, slipped on his trainers and made his way out of the bedroom as quietly as possible, attempting to avoid waking the others. Halfway to the door, Harry wheeled around, realising something. Ron wasn't there. But it wasn't this that had alarmed him so much, it was the fact that the bed didn't look like it had been slept it at all last night. A light layer of dust was covering the sheets, the curtains hanging where they had been last night. He had no idea where his ex best friend was. He cursed himself inwardly. Why should he care where Ron was? Hadn't he practically beaten the shit out of Harry? Why now should he be worried about what happened to him. Harry pushed all thoughts of Ron out of his head and headed down the dormitory stairs into the bright common room. He was the first up, or he was the only one in the common room at least.

Harry sent a patronus up into the girl's dormitory. He had finally mastered the talking form; he had sent a message up to Hermione, asking whether she wanted to come down to breakfast with him. He had cast it only to give the message to her if she was awake. Harry plopped himself down in his favourite armchair by the fire and began to ponder on today's trial. The trial he was dreading, yet relishing at the same time.

Five minutes later, Hermione came ambling down the stairs leading from the girls dormitories, fully and dressed and with a smile that was nearly as bright as the sun that was trying to break through the windows.

"Oh Harry, what are you wearing?! You look like something Crookshanks coughed up!" Hermione exclaimed upon sight of Harry's chosen clothing.

"Thanks Hermione, you look dashing." He said a grin plastered across his face.

"You really need to get some new clothes you know. They look positively awful! No offence" she added upon spying his face.

"You know, I was thinking something similar upstairs. I think I might go on a spending spree next Hogsmeade weekend." He replied. "Shall we go?"

With that, they walked together out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast together.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Breakfast that morning was a peaceful affair, not many people were up this early, meaning that the Great Hall was practically empty when they entered it and took their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table, (which was practically deserted). Harry had barely sat down when the rush of wings above him announced the arrival of the first deliveries of the day. Many of the owls would simply take one flight around the hall and then leave for the owlery. To return later as the people their letters were intended for were still snug in their beds.

Harry looked up hopefully, he did not know why, the only correspondence that he received nowadays was the Daily Prophet and sure enough, there was the tall carrier bird a daily prophet clutched in its talons and a small brown pouch attached to its body. The tall bird started to descend and then landed gracefully in front of Harry, dropping the newspaper into his waiting arms. Harry took 3 Knuts from his pocket and placed it in the bird's pouch. The owl took a drink of pumpkin juice from the nearest jug and then set off again into the still rising sun. Harry watched it leave, glancing at the enchanted ceiling as he did so. It was a bright sparkling blue, no cloud cover; it truly was a beautiful day.

"Aren't you going to read your paper?" Hermione's voice snapped his attention away from the ceiling and back down to the unopened paper in front of him.

He quickly unravelled it, glancing at the headline. He gasped audibly.

"What, what is it Harry?!" Hermione asked, nervousness edging into her voice.

Harry laid down the paper and Hermione read the headline as well, she too was extremely shocked. She looked up at Harry, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"it might not be what we think yet… Just… Read the article first before we start to change our plans." She said

He nodded, silently, snatched up the paper again with trembling hands and read.

**Death Eater Malfoy in Azkaban 'Slashing'**

**[Ministry releases information that former Death Eater has been 'slashed' with a knife imbued with Dark Magic]**

_Shock! Even after the dowfall of He Who Must Not Be Named Dark Magic is still all around us. Today the Ministry released a press statement stating that the former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy has been slashed across the throat with a knife that was imbued with Dark Magic. It is said the knife was concealed upon the perpetrator (who is yet to be named) with a powerful concealing charm. _

_A Ministry insider tells us that it all happened at the dinnertime. Malfoy and the perpetrator got into a bit of an argument during which the words: "denounced him", "he's coming back, you can feel it to" and "you'll pay for your disloyalty" were heard audibly. It is said that Malfoy then spat on the ground saying "Fuck the Drak Lord, Fuck him and all his twisted schemes, joining him was the biggest mistake of my life." _

"_This is where it turned ugly" says the Ministry insider. "The perpetrator looked like he had been slapped, he was boiling with anger and we guards could see that he was about to attack the other. We all rushed forwards to break up the fight. But before our stunning spells hit, the criminal whipped a knife from God knows where and swings it across the neck of Malfoy. Of course this resulted in uproar. Everyone was rioting. The guards quickly dealt with the situation." I asked him what happened after everyone was put back in the cells. "Well naturally we tried all the healing spells we knew, but nothing would work. The wound wouldn't close and we couldn't staunch the bleeding. So we took him to St Mungo's. He passed out on the trip there and no news has been released since." _

_I moved onto a new line of questioning. We all know from the article that I wrote last week that Lucius' son, Draco, was also serving time in Azkaban, I questioned him about what Draco's reaction to this was. "Well he doesn't know. We keep them separated, father and son. Lucius is in the east block, Draco in the west. I daresay that he won't find out unless Lucius dies… or when he gets out in ten years time."_

_I asked him what the punishment had been to the person who had used such awful Dark Magic. "Well, he was subjected to the Dementors kiss as soon as we had got the authority from the the Wizengamot. Since the downfall of You Know Who, they've all returned to the prison. However we keep wizard guards there as well. To keep things balanced. Unfortunately I am under a vow to not speak more on this matter" Lucius Malfoy still remains in St Mungo's under care and protection. We will keep our readers updated with this interesting turn of events at the Wizarding Prison. (The trial of the accused article reprinted pages 6 + 7)_

_Rita Skeeter _

Harry stared at the article, a fire burning in his gut, a fire that he thought he'd never have again. It was the same fire he'd had when he'd read about something that Voldemort had done… but now this? Part of him was relieved that it was not Draco – why he thought this… he had no idea. He hated the guy… didn't he? He was confused.

He closed the paper and silently handed it across the table to Hermione, who was obviously anxious to read it as she was practically bouncing up and down on her seat, the mane of bushy brown hair swaying made Harry smile, a small smile that was quickly replaced by anger and fear, but a smile none the less.

Hermione read the article in the time it had taken Harry to fill his plate with his breakfast. He had barely finished buttering his toast when she looked up from the paper, a slightly confused expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" He asked, "why do you look so confused?"

"oh, it's nothing… just…" She replied

"Just…" he asked, a little impatient now. He hated when she did this. It was obvious that she had figured something out that Harry and, yet she wouldn't share it until she was 100 percent certain – one of her more annoying qualities. He knew now what the next words out of her mouth were going to be. As soon as Harry had formed the words that were coming next, she spoke them.

"Harry, I've got to go to the Library to… look something up" She said, picking up a few pieces of toast, standing and practically running out of the Hall. Even though he had been expecting it, Harry felt kind of sour at being dumped like that.

He finished his breakfast in silence then looked down at his watch. 9:21am. In just a few hours he would be attending the trial that his mind would just not let him forget. He drained his goblet, stood and walked out of the Great Hall, just as the rest of the school seemed to be making their way into it.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Harry didn't see anything of Hermione for the next 2 hours. He sat in the common room in his chair next to the fire going over what he and Hermione had discussed the previous night again and again until he could perform it fluently.

He looks down at his watch. It was showing just after 11:45am. Deciding that it was time, he stood up and made his way out of the portrait hole to the headmistress' office, which was at the other side of the school. Barely had he passed out of the entrance, when he collided with a mane of bushy hair.

"Oh Harry! Thank god I caught you. I completely lost track of time and thought I might've missed you!" Hermione shouted, rising up to her feet to give him a hug. "I came to wish you good luck! You remember everything we discussed right?"

"Yeah Hermione, I got it all sorted " He gave her a smile. She cocked her head slightly.

"Can I walk with you?" She asked.

"Yeah sure."

They walked along the corridors in a comfortable silence. Harry was glad that he had someone to accompany him He was suddenly feeling very nervous. They arrived at the stone gargoyle that was guarding McGonogalll's office. He had only just arrived when it hit him. He had no idea what the password was. At his side, Hermione had raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Errm…" He said

"You don't know the password do you?" she asked humour lacing her voice.

"No… I don't" he said, slightly embarrassed. Hermione chuckled.

"Godric Gryffindor" She said to the statue. It sprang to life, springing aside to allow access to the spiral staircase behind. "Oh come one. It's McGonogall, she's head of Gryffindor remember?" Harry chuckled to himself. Only McGonogall could pick a password like that. At least's Dumbledore's had been imaginative he thought.

"Well… Good luck Harry! I'll be waiting in the common room with you when you get back." Hermione said shakily. With that she pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Thanks 'mione" he said, stepping backwards onto the spiral staircase. He gave her a tentative smile then continued to climb the stairs. He arrived at the polished wooden door with the brass knocker, knocking twice to let her know he was here.

"Enter" said a voice from within. The door swung open to admit him, taking a step into the circular room he knew so well.

"Ah, good morning Mr Potter. I've arranged for the fireplace to be connected to the Floo network. We've arranged a very special type of connection it will take you directly into the Ministers office where he will be waiting for you. The trail is scheduled for 12:30pm, but the minister would like a word with you beforehand." She finished her lecture just as the flames in the fireplace burst forth in a green wave.

"12:30? I thought it was scheduled for 1pm?" he asked quizzically.

"It has been re-arranged and it seems it's ready for you" she added with a nod towards the fireplace "In you get Mr Potter" She rushed to his side to chivvy him into the fireplace. "Good luck" she said. With a fleeting smile she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the fireplace. Harry found this extremely weird, considering that he had never heard of the floo network working like this. There was a flash of blue light from McGonogall's wand. He had a last glance of her face before being hurtled forward. Spinning throughout the network of fires, he could see wizards and witches doing all sorts of things. Just as he thought he was going to be sick from the spinning, it stopped ejecting him out of a fireplace into an unfamiliar office.

The walls all around him were a deep purple inlaid with gold, filing cabinets stood at one side of the room (which was surprisingly big). There was a desk at the other end, in front of a window that reflected the weather outside or maybe it was a real window? He wasn't quite sure. The desk was a mahogany brown colour with a purple and gold draping over it. Sat behind the desk it a red wing backed chair was a man he recognised and liked well. Kingsley Shacklebolt was leaning backwards beaming at him, the white teeth complimenting his features giving him a welcoming aura.

"Harry! Welcome welcome!" Kinglsey boomed out in his deep voice. "I hope you're well? I heard about that little spat with Ron the other day, terrible shame. I heard Molly was fuming… Never mind anyway" He beamed looking Harry over. "So let's get down to business shall we? Please, take a seat." He said, gesturing to the plush purple chair that appeared opposite Kingsley's desk. Harry did as he was bid and took it, facing the beaming Minister.

"What I would like to know from you Harry… and forgive me for being blunt. But why do you want Mr Malfoy released from Azkaban? I thought you hated him?" Kingsley asked, he was intrigued as to what had brought this turnabout in Harry's attitude towards the convicted man.

"Everyone seems to ask me that question, and my answers always the same. I can't let an innocent man rot in Azkaban, doing time for a crime he hasn't committed. Even though I hate him... I still can't let him go through that." He finished. Harry looked dejectedly at the floor. Kingsley considered him for a minute or two before finally continuing the conversation.

"You're a brave man Harry, a brave and caring man. No one else gives a shit about the Malfoy's and whether or not they're guilty. Your mum and dad would be proud of you." Kingsley reassured Harry, who perked up a bit at this mention of his parents. "Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Yeah I do, I went over it with Hermione."

"Well I wish you good luck" The minister glanced at his watch. "Come on Harry, it's nearly time for the trial, best to be early I think."

"Are you coming in with me?"

"I'll be in the courtroom, but I won't be going in with you. I'm on the Wizengamot."

"Oh, yeah I forgot. Don't give me preferential treatment please" he asked looking at the floor. "If he gets off I want it to be because you believe me and not just because it's me."

Kingsley beamed at him at this.

"Don't worry" he said "I'll be fair".

***_*_*_*_*_*_***

Draco sat against the cold stone wall of his cell, peering out of the barred window. He had been in Azkaban for nearly 2 weeks now and it was driving him mad. The first few night he had been here, he had cried. Cried for his mother. But now? Now there was no tears left to cry. His body had no energy left to do anything but sit and ponder. "Nine Days" he said to himself… "Just another three thousand six hundred and forty one days to go." He gave a laugh at this a horrible choking noise erupted from his throat instead. He'd had no use for his voice in here. Talking between prisoners was strictly forbidden. He'd heard no news from his father or from anyone else for that matter. He was not allowed out of his cell. He considered how people ever survived Azkaban. He had barely been here a week, yet he was nearly going mad. Footsteps outside of his cell made him look up. The door swung open, revealing four haughty wizards.

"Up you get scum. The Wizengamot have called you the courtrooms" The wizard at the front all but spat, pointing his stubby wand at Draco, whose wrists became instantly bound.

"What do they want me for?" He managed to croak out.

"How the hell should I know?!" Spat the same guard. "Although I'm keeping my fingers crossed for the dementor's kiss." He said, a hopeful grin spreading across his face. "I'm sure they'll let me film it." He licked his lips.

"Stop Simon. You're getting as bad as the scum that are in here" A second wizard said. He had a kind round face with bright blue eyes that sparkled. They reminded Draco of his ex headmaster's eyes. The second wizard smiled at him as he was hoisted to his feet and carried out of the cell.

"How are we getting there?" Draco rasped.

"Special Side-along apparition. Simon will be taking you. At the other end you'll meet some guards who are waiting for you. They'll escort you into the holding chambers until they're ready for you." The wizard with the kind face replied.

"Now, now Scorpius. Anyone would think you're trying to be nice to the little runt." The wizard called Simon spat. Scorpius gave a small smile. "We're here" he said. Draco reached out to take hold of Simon's arm for the side along.

"Oh no, No no no. That's not how we're going. If I let you cling onto my arm then people would think I was going soft. No. We'll go like this instead." He pushed Draco's arms away from him, seized a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back. 'Much better" he growled. He turned on the spot being pulled into the tight compression of Apparition, pulling Draco along by his hair.

***_*_*_*_*_*_***

Harry sat at the side of courtroom 10. The Wizengamot were all spread out above him, looking down at a chair, which had chains winding round the arms.

"Bring him in" Called Kingsley.

The doors at the back of the room swung open. Four wizards entered the room in a square formation. In the middle, was Draco. Harry gasped at the sight of him. Draco hadn't been in Azkaban for 2 weeks and he already looked terrible. His usual sleek blonde hair messy and dirty. His face now extremely pale showed a haugtiness, he was thinner then he had ever been. His cheek bones being more pronounced. But what shocked Harry the most was how he composed himself on his way to the chair. His usual swagger, taking care to act royal and totally in control was gone. Replaced with a Draco, who walked with his head down, shuffling along and occasionally stumbling. Harry felt sorry for him. He even felt a pang of guilt rise up inside of him. He had no idea why. The wizards deposited Draco in the chair and spelled away the chains that were binding his wrists. They walked away from him and out of the back of the courtroom. Harry watched them go. When the doors banged shut he returned his gaze to Draco. The chains of the chair had no wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, binding him there. He looked utterly hopeless and depressed.

"Draco Malfoy" came Kingsley's voice "Do you know why you have been brought before the Wizengamot today?"

"To extend my sentence?" He said bitterly. Harry gasped. His voice, which used to be silky and smooth, even sexy, "WHAT?!" He thought to himself… had he just called Malfoy's voice sexy? His voice was broken and raspy. It sounded he hadn't used it in weeks and when he had used it had been solely for the purpose of crying.

"No, Mr Malfoy." Kinglsey replied with a slight smile. "Last week I received a letter from someone, who was willing to testify to the Wizengamot to secure your release, that person is here today to… well… do just that." Draco's head snapped up. The eyes suddenly had a gleam of hope in them.

"Who…?" He asked, shaking slightly.

Kingsley smiled again. "Would the witness please stand and state their full name for the record." He said. It was time Harry thought to himself. He stood up, thankful that he was positioned behind the chair, this way Draco wouldn't know who it was until he spoke. He was still pat in shadow, so most of the Wizengamot couldn't make out who the witness was either. "Did Kingsley tell them?" he wondered to himself.

"I, Harry James Potter hereby present myself as a witness for the defence." He spoke. This was the line he had practiced with Kingsley before entering the courtroom. He stepped forward until he was level with Draco's chair. His face was pure shock. Whatever he had been thinking, it was obviously not this. Excited muttering broke out amongst the benches surrounding them. They were all obviously excited about seeing the 'Chosen One' in the flesh.

'Mr Malfoy" Kingsley continued, silencing the muttering with a wave of his hand. "Mr Potter has submitted the request to be presented as a witness to your defence. Do you accept?" Malfoy's eyes were betraying his utter most feelings. Shock and hope? He seemed to paralysed by the events to even speak. Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Mr Malfoy…?"

"Yeah… yes… I … I accept" He choked out.

"Splendid!" Kingsley beamed. He looked down at a piece of parchment in front of him. "Mr Malfoy. You were trialled by the Wizengamot nine days ago. The charges were:

Harbouring the Dark mark – For which you were found to be Not Guilty.

Death Eater Activities – For which you were found to be Guilty

Death Eater involvement – For which you were found to be guilty"

Kingsley read the charges from the sheet in front of him. "You have been brought here to ascertain your guilt on the last two charges. For the purposes of the record, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. You now have the chance to re-submit your pleas." Kingsley said "Draco Malfoy. You are charged with taking part in Death Eater activities and involvement by choice" Kingsley added this little bi on the end with a wink towards Harry, who smiled inwardly at the help. "How do you plead?" Malfoy took a long time to answer, he seemed to be considering his options. He turned his head to the right to look at Harry. They stared into each other's eyes. No longer enemies, but something else. Malfoy broke the eye contact, turning back to face Kingsley. Harry held his breath, he had a strange feeling that he was going to plead guilty, that his damned Malfoy pride would not allow Harry to help him out.

"Not Guilty" He said after a few more seconds.

"Excellent." Said Kingsley. "Now here is what is going to happen. The Wizengamot has already heard your case Mr Malfoy. After reviewing this, the decision is that you are still guilty. However, you are now going to leave the room and we will the hear Mr Potter's testimony. After the Wizengamot have considered this new testimony, you will be called back in to hear our verdict. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Very well. Take him out into the waiting chamber" he said to the guards who had re-appeared in the doorway. "That is the waiting chamber, not the holding cells." The chains keeping Draco in his chair released him. He stood up and began to walk out of the courtroom. Harry notice he did so with slightly more composure then when he had been led in. After the doors had closed, Kingsley turned his attention to Harry. "Well Mr Potter, you may begin your testimony."

***_*_*_*_*_*_***

The courtroom erupted in a cacophony of noise; frantic murmurs were being whispered all around Harry. His testimony had been quite controversial after all. He has told the truth of how it was. He had explained all about his connection with Voldemort through his scar. The terrified faces and torture that he had witnessed. It had taken a lot oh his willpower to recall everything he wished he could forget. But this was someone's life he was talking about. If that meant recalling bad memories, then so be it.

"Silence!" Kingsley's voice boomed throughout the courtroom, bringing order at once. "We have heard from the witness. We will now retire to make our decision. This will not be voted on in front of the defendant. Mr. Potter, if you could please leave us for a moment." He said. Harry excused himself, bowing to the court and walked off into the waiting area.

***_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Mr Malfoy. The Wizengamot has heard from the witness that you have provided." Kingsley said to Draco, who was no seated and chained in the chair again. Harry had taken to stand on the back wall, so as to watch the whole scene and so that Draco would not be able to see him. "We have all voted on the verdict." He continued, looking around the benches at everyone lined there. "The Wizengamot has decided to overturn the sentence previously instated on you. We hereby declare you Not Guilty of all charges. Your sentence of 10 years imprisonment has been revoked. You are free to go." Kingsley added with a smile. He pointed his wand at the chair and the chains unravelled. Draco sat there, in a state of shock. He was… free? Thanks to Potter… Potter of all people. Why had he done this for him? He had to find out. Harry walked up to Draco, who was still sat in the chair, shock plastering his face.

"Malfoy…" Harry said

"Potter… I…" he seemed to be fighting with his morals. "Thank you…. For winning me my freedom." Harry smiled. Coming from Malfoy, that was as good as a great big kiss on the lips. "Well I wouldn't mind that right now". Harry plastered a similar look of shock on his face at that moment. How could his traitorous brain think something like that? He shook his head mentally.

"Here, I've got something for you." Harry continued. He put his hands inside the robes he was wearing and pulled out a small thin box, which he handed to Malfoy.

"What is it?" Draco asked in curiosity.

"It's your old wand. You know… the Hawthorne wand that I took from you?" Harry would have never thought is possible, but Draco's eyes widened even further.

"I'm… I'm… I'm allowed to... to use a wand?" he asked

"Well, technically no. You have to wait till tomorrow when your official release papers are signed and everything that was seized passed back into you. That wand is deactivated at the minute. When your papers come through… Come find me and I'll activate it again for you."

"Potter… I … I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Nearly seven years of being enemies, I can't expect anything to change that fast. Here, one last favour." He said, pulling out his own wand. He pointed it at Draco and muttered an incantation. Instantly Draco's prison clothes transformed into a set of black robes, warm soft black robes.

"I know it's not like your usual luxurious clothing, but I guess it's better than what you were wearing. One more thing." He turned to face the Wizengamot who were all busy packing away their things, none of them had actually left yet. Which was good because he would need as many witnesses as possible for this.

"One last thing before you all leave" Harry said to the room, which quietened to a silence and turned to listen to what he had to say. Harry took a deep breath and then said "I just want to make it known, officially… That I hereby cancel out the Life Debt that Malfoy owes me in the traditional pureblood manner. Let it be known that the life debt is hereby null and void… err… Thanks." He added, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. The Wizengamot above applauded him and he heard shouts of "good on you Harry!" and "You're so selfless!" He turned to face Draco again, a genuine smile on his face. "Well after the way we treated each other at Hogwarts over the past years, I don't think anyone would have said that we'd ever become friends. But, do you… err… want to? Become friends that is… I don't mind if you don't though it's just…" he trailed off. Draco considered this for a moment, then held out a pale hand for him. Harry stared at it for a moment before grasping int and shaking it firmly.

"To a new start" Draco said.

"A new start." Repeated Harry.

"So… what happens to me now?" Draco asked.

"Well first of all you've got to come with me back to Hogwarts. You'll have to stay there until your papers come tomorrow morning and I've activated your wand… and then… well you'll be free… so you can do whatever you want." Harry continued. "Do you need help?" he added after watching Draco try to stand up twice and fall back into his seat.

"No I do not need help Potter!" Draco spat. "Sorry… he added, force of habit" Harry smirked.

"Lets go then." Harry added, helping Draco to his feet "Can I ask you to do something for me?" Harry asked.

"After what you've just done for me, you could ask me to fuck Weasel and I'd bend him over and ride him like a Shetland pony." Harry stopped, mouth hanging open. Horrible images were flashing in front of his eyes and he openly shuddered at the thought.

'Oh come on Potter, don't tell me you'efight with You Know Who killed all your humour" Draco snorted, a bit more confidence finally returning to his voice.

"No, anyway. Can I ask that you don't tell anyone that it was me who got you out?... and I know it may sound weird…. But I want you to carry on being nasty to me whle we're at Hogwarts…. You know like old times?" He asked.

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"I have my reasons… will you do it?"

"Fine. What do you mean at Hogwarts? Term ends next week." He asked.

"Ah well… there's been an announcement. I'll let McGonogall tell you." Harry added. They walked silently up to the Ministers office where they found Kingsley waiting for them by the fireplace. He walked over to Harry and grasped his hand.

"Congratulations Harry" he said. He turned to Draco and shook his hand as well. "Congratulations on your freedom Mr Malfoy the Floo's waiting for you when you're ready. You'll have to go together, it's set up to only operate once." He smiled at them as both Harry and Draco stepped into the fire.

"Ready?" Kingsley asked.

"Yeah" Chorused Harry and Draco. Kingsley gave them both one last smile. A shot of blue erupted from Kingsley's outstretched wand and they felt themselves been taken into the spinning sensation of the Floo Network.

**A/N So what did you all think? Please please please Review!!! The more reviews I get the faster that I can update :D. Thank you to all reviewers so far :D You're my inspiration XD!**

**How was the courtroom scene? ^_^ Review pleash :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ This Harry Potter story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. This site is for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_**A/N So sorry that it's late everyone!! I had a lot of coursework to do! Coursework has to come first I'm afraid :(! Never mind. Here it is anyway XD Also This is going to be a really short chapter Mainly to annoy heythereharripotter :P and also because I want Chapter 6 to be a big one where a lot of things happen :)**_

**Speaking of which, This Chapter is dedicated to her! Happy Birthday heythereharripotter :D! This Chapter is yours ;0 Simply because I enjoyed teasing you too much XD**

**Chapter 5**

The spinning sensation suddenly stopped and Harry had a clear view out of the fireplace that he was standing in, he was back in the heads study at Hogwarts. The room was practically just as he'd left it an hour ago, only now, the head was sat behind her desk instead of in front of the fireplace. He stepped out gingerly holding out his hand to help Malfoy out as well.

Draco reached out and grasped Harry's waiting hand. He noticed that the palms felt slightly calloused against his own. He looked up to say thanks but noticed that Harry was blushing slightly. "Oh fuck. He fancies me" Draco said inside his head. He had no idea where it came from, or why he had said it. He just had a feeling that Potter was falling for him. "Oh joy" he thought, "He may have saved me from Azkaban, but that whole friendship crap that he promised at the trial isn't gonna go down with me. HE can go fuck himself. As soon as I'm out of this and I have my wand reactivated and my papers, then I'm dropping him. I don't trust him one bit" He continued to say inside his own head. He would have gone on but he was interrupted by a crisp female voice.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Welcome back." She beamed at Harry, turning to Draco to give him a curt nod. She clearly hadn't got over the fact of who he was yet. 'Welcome back Mr Malfoy. I trust you are well?"

Draco made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like "Tchk"

As well as can be expected from someone who was rotting in Azkaban" He replied with a cold look towards the head. She had a look of shock on her face. She had, after all, tried to be nice to him.

"Hmph! There is no need to be rude Mr Malfoy" McGonogall replied, her tone laced with anger. "I suggest you take him back down to the Slytherin common room Harry, make sure you escort him all the way in. I'm sure there are more than a few people who would like to curse him in the corridors" She added bitterly with a reproachful look at Malfoy, who returned the gaze.

"Sure thing" Harry said, attempting to break the tension that was rapidly increasing in the room. "Come on Dr – Malfoy" He added, blushing slightly. What was wrong with him? He'd slipped up again almost calling him Draco. He turned to the door to hide his embarrassment and strolled towards it. Disappearing down the staircase with Draco following close behind.

"The Password is Severus!" McGonogall shouted after the retreating boys.

"Ah, the password is in memory of me. How… Sweet" A cold silky voice said from behind her.

"I thought it appropriate Severus" She replied, closing the door and returning to her work

***_*_*_*_*_***

Harry and Draco walked in a comfortable silence down through the castle towards the dungeons. Contrary to McGonogall's warning, they met nobody in the corridors of Hogwarts, not even Peeves. Harry assumed they must all be at dinner.

They turned into the dungeons and before they knew it they had arrived outside of the blank stretch of wall, which the Slytherin common room lay behind.

"Sev-"

"No wait a minute" Draco interrupted Harry. "I can use this whole him fancying me thing against him." He thought to himself.

"Yeah? What's up?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to say…. Thank you… thanks for… for everything." Draco added, hiding the sneer behind his mask. Harry looked positively shocked. Draco took his opportunity and went in for the kill.

He swooped down on Harry pressing his lips onto his in a bruising kiss. He felt Harry's body tense up beneath him, but he did not push Harry away. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip with his tongue, before pulling away, turning towards the blank stretch of wall, uttering the password and walking through into the shining common room leaving Harry, propped up against the wall and breathless in his wake.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Draco sat in his bedroom, alone and staring through the window, which gave an eerie green glow, made by the fact that it was under the lake. His reception back into Slytherin couldn't have been quieter. Everyone was still at dinner so it was perfectly easy to slip un-noticed into his old dorm and lock the door. He had, unfortunately, had to do this the muggle way, with the key that every one had been issued at the start of the year. A whole day before he could do magic. How was he going to cope?

Just then, he heard a familiar screech outside of his window in the distance. He knew that screech well. Could it be? He jumped up from his bed and gazed through the panelled glass in his window, his mouth dropped open at what he saw.  
"Nocens?!" Draco exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" He walked over to the window to let the owl through. "More importantly… how the hell did you get too that window?! I thought that opened onto the lake." He opened the window and took a look out, they were in fact not under the lake, but in a stretch of grounds that Draco had never seen before. "Huh? I'll have to investigate that next time I get time" He thought to himself. The owl flew into the room and landed on his shoulder. The owl held out its leg to allow him to take the letter. He tore into it furiously. No one had known that he had been released, whom could it be from? Inside the first envelope was another letter and a scrap of parchment. He read the scar first.

_Draco, This letter arrived at Azkaban for you shortly after your clearance. I've sent it forward to your residence at Hogwarts._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic_

He threw the parchment to the side and looked at the envelope.

_Draco Malfoy  
__Azkaban __  
Hogwarts_

This was his mother's handwriting. His heart leapt at the sight of it he had totally forgotten about writing to his mother. His hands shook as he opened the letter. Pulling out the parchment that was inside it, he inhaled a breath with anticipation. Turning it over and opening it, he saw it only had three words on it.

_Malfoy. Family Blood._

He of course understood what this meant. He opened his bedside table and pulled out the small knife he had been given by his father last year, for if he ever needed to protect himself when he was wandless. He took the knife and slashed himself across the hand letting the blood run down onto his wrist and then drip onto the parchment. After 3 drops of his blood had hit the parchment, the words that were there vanished and were replaced by a proper looking letter, with a signature from his mother at the end as well.

He smirked to himself; this was how they had always agreed to send private messages. To read the words on the page you would need to use the blood of a Malfoy. He reached over for his want to heal the cut to his hand.

"Shit" he said. "I can't fucking use magic!" He felt helpless without being able to use magic. Instead he opted to wrap his bleeding hand in the sheets of his bed, the house elves would clean them he thought. I'll just read what my mothers put then go and get Pansy to heal it for me. He picked up the letter and began to read.

_Draco,_

_You have only been in Azkaban for a week yet I feel lost without you. You don't deserve to be locked up in Azkaban and for that I blame myself. It was I who was in league with the Dark Lord. It was I who did his bidding. Therefore it is my fault that you were brought into his service. Had it not been for the discovery of the Dark Lords secrets and the Battle of Hogwarts, you would have been branded with the Dark Mark. Something I could never have forgiven myself for._

_Life is difficult. I can't shop without receiving abuse. Our name is tarnished. The house is lonelier and colder than ever before and the house elves provide no real company. This house reminds me too much of the past. I can't go on._

_I'm sorry Draco, for you to hear it like this, but I can't stand life like this. It is too much to be alone for 10 years, being scorned wherever I go. _

_Draco, My Dragon._

_Consider this my final goodbye._

_I will always love you, I bid you understand that I am doing this for the greater good._

_Society will be much better off without me and I pray that you can make a life for yourself when you get out._

_Goodbye, my love._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

"No… No…" Draco stammered. "this can't be happening…." Tears began to roll freely down Draco's face. 'I can't believe… I'm fucking crying… again! Malfoy's don't cry!" He looked over the letter once more. He had to go to his manner. He needed to go see her… to see if… she… was… he couldn't bring himself to say it. He needed to get to the manor. He brushed the tears off of his face, slipped his mask into place and walked out of his bedroom, the letter clutched loosely in his left hand.

"Mother you stupid bitch. Hang on, I'm coming for you"

**A/N Umm… yeah Review please :) Your reviews really do mean a lot to me! They make it easier to write! Please do give me criticism as well! It's my first fanfic anything you can tell me that will help me improve will be great!**** Again, Apologies for it being late and also for it being quite a short chapter! I promise chapter 6 will be a nice long one. 8,000 words-ish :) Maybe more if I get some review ;)!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ This Harry Potter story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. This site is for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**A/N **** Again, I have to apologise that chapter 6 is late! I've had to re-write it 3 or 4 times because not everything went how I wanted it to go DX. Hopefully it's sorted now though :) – But come on people!! Where are the reviews? I only got one for Chapter 5 :( it made me feel sad. Better this chapter eh? As promised, it's going to be quite a long one :). (I Hope)**

**Warnings: ****Nasty scene – detailed blood and gore and general nastiness! **

**Chapter 6**

Draco rushed out of the Slytherin common room as fast as his body would allow him. He cursed himself inside for allowing Azkaban to have such an effect on him... Malfoys did not break. He had decided that he would go and find Potter in the great hall and ask him to accompany him to the Manor... to find out what had happened.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor dinner table alone, playing with the dregs of gravy that stained the last of his dinner. Draco found this quite strange as he would have assumed that Potter would have been surrounded by all his admirers, or at least his 2 lapdogs that he barely ventured anywhere without. Maybe things weren't going so well for him after the war after all. Draco smirked at the thought that the "Golden Boy" was suffering, "that makes my job all the easier" he said to himself. He wanted to break Potter, to see him grovel. Just like Draco had been forced to do and Malfoys never grovel. As he walked silently over to the Gryffindor table he glanced up at the ceiling of the great hall. It was a blue sky, not a cloud in sight, a beautiful sight to behold, or it would have been had it not been for the letter that he had just read. A shout brought Draco out of his thoughts.

"Draco!!!" The voice shouted, it was coming from the Slytherin table. Draco spun on the spot and glanced over at his former house.

Pansy was stood up, her mouth wide open at the sight of him. He smirked at her, gave her a curt nod and carried walking towards the end of the Gryffindor table, where, even after the shout from Pansy, Potter sat, oblivious to the world.

"Potter" Harry jumped at the sound of his name and turned to see who had called him. His mouth opened slightly at who he saw there. Clearly he had not been expecting Draco to come visiting merely hours after saving him from Azkaban. He had assumed his Malfoy pride would not allow him to be seen in public with him, he had, of course been receiving rather a lot of shocks from Draco recently. He had never expected him to say than you of course... and that kiss... that was "amazing" Harry's head filled in for him.

"Malfoy, what brings you to the Gryffindor table?" He asked, returning to stare at his gravy. Draco visibly rolled his eyes.

"I need a word with you... In private" he added, glancing behind him when he saw many shocked and amazed Gryffindor faces staring at him, ready to eavesdrop on their conversation. Merlin how he hated the Gryffindors. Harry stared at his plate for a few more seconds before slowly getting to his feet and walking out behind Draco. The sight of the two of them together was shocking enough seen as Draco was meant to be locked up in Azkaban, but the fact that neither had their wands drawn, nor did either of them look particularly bothered that they were in each other's companies was a huge shock to, not only Gryffindors, but the whole Great Hall.

"What's up?" Harry asked as soon as they had walked out of earshot of the Great Hall. Draco turned to face him, looking straight into his bright green eyes.

"I need you to take me to Malfoy Manor, now."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but I really have to go now. It's important."

"Well… why do I have to come?"

"How else do you want me to get there?"

"Apparate of course!" Harry said as if stating the obvious. Draco snorted audibly.

"You really are as stupid as they say. Let me ask you, how do you expect me to apparate without a wand?"

"Ah… Good point." Harry replied, looking dejectedly at the floor. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes there's plenty of time for idle chit chat and feeling sorry for our own stupidity later. Right now I need to get to Malfoy Manor as quickly as possible." Harry looked up as the conversation took this new turn.

"I'm not taking you anywhere until you tell me why you need to go there." Harry said, his eyes locked onto Draco's. Draco sighed; it seemed that he had no choice.

"Fine, whatever" Draco started. "My Mother sent me a note with out owl… it was a suicide note. She said she couldn't live because I was in prison. But I'm not and we need to get there as soon as possible! My mother always did like to leave things until the last minute, I'm sure her death will probably be the same. But we need to hurry, now I don't want you to ask any questions ok? I don't wanna talk about it right now, all I want to do is get to my mother before she kills herself, so can we please go?" Draco said as fast as he could. Harry stood there, mouth slightly agape at the amount of information he had received in the short space of time.

"Oh… umm… ok then, let's… err go?" Harry stammered out. Draco turned on his heel and set a quick pace across the entrance hall and out into the grounds. Harry had to jog to keep up with him.

The two boys reached the gates to Hogwarts and stopped.

"Fuck" Draco said. "I forgot we couldn't get out."

"It's ok, I know how to unlock it." Harry said. He walked up to the great padlock and tapped it with his wand, muttering something under his breath. The padlock clicked open and the chains slithered away allowing the gates to swing open. Harry turned back to find Draco looking at him with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. "What?" He asked?

"Never mind" Draco said. Let's go.

They walked on, past the gates and out of the boundaries of Hogwarts' wards. Draco thrust his hand into Harry's closing tight. Harry flushed.

"What're you waiting for?! Apparate!" Draco shouted in his ear. Harry overcame his embarrassment and turned on the spot squeezing both him and Draco into the darkness.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Feet collided with solid ground and both boys fell to their knees. Harry looked up and noticed he was facing the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor, behind which lay the house itself. The magnificent gardens were in full bloom, the garden looked almost majestic. Peacocks strutted across the yard at will, the bright tails of the males clashing brilliantly with the colours of the garden. He somehow envied Draco, for what he would have had as a child, being able to roam around the gardens at will, was a dream for Harry. Scathingly, he recalled the events of last time he was here. As a prisoner of war, yet less than a two months later he was here as a guest and by choice.

Draco got to his feet hastily and, grabbing Harry's arm, ran at the gates. Harry flinched as he was forced to run at the solid iron gates, just before they reached them, he felt Draco's hand clench tightly around his arm. He opened his eyes just in time to see himself run straight through the bars as if nothing was there. He felt a curious wet sensation pass over his body as he passed through and felt a surge of magic around him when he was clear. The Malfoys obviously had very powerful wards set around their house. Draco let go of Harry and began to sprint towards the front door of the Manor. Harry took one last look around him at the beautiful, serene garden before taking after Draco. Clearly he should not be left alone at a time like this. Who knew what could be lying beyond the front door? Harry sped up at the thought of an attacker; he felt that he needed to protect Draco, especially seen as the latter didn't have a wand. He eventually caught up with Draco and together they arrived in front of the magnificent front doors. They were made of mahogany and brilliantly polished. Ornate symbols were carved into the wood at the very top of the door. Harry didn't recognise the symbols; he figured they must be some sort of family inscription. The door handle was made of solid gold, or what appeared to be solid gold in the sunlight. The whole door gleamed. If they had not been in an emergency situation, Harry would have spent a good 5 minutes stood appreciating the door. Alas, he couldn't.

Draco walked up towards the great doors and placed his left palm in the middle of the left hand door. The door shimmered for a moment before swinging open to allow him entry.

"Blood detecting ward" Draco informed Harry. "It allows only those who possess Malfoy blood entry. Others have to knock and hope we answer. See if anyone else is here will you? I don't have my wand after all."

"Uhh.. yeah sure" Harry raised his wand. "Homenus Revelio!" He muttered. "Nothing" He told Draco.

"That's not a good sign… does homenus revelio reveal all human presence? Or just those that are alive?" Draco said, his voice rising steadily.

"Dunno" Harry replied. "Don't you think we should look for her? She might not even be in the house?" Harry tried reassuringly.

"Yeah, we can't split up though. I don't have my wand." Harry was amazed that even in a stressful time such as now, Draco was still able to keep bitterness in his voice.

"Where's you're mother most likely to be?" Harry asked.

"She'll be in her room. Come on I'll take you." Draco began to walk towards the corridor leading down past the staircase. Harry followed. Harry had to appreciate the inner beauty of the house. Even though last time he had been here he'd been treated roughly and his face had been at least 4 times its normal size. It took little time to arrive at Narcissa's private quarters. Draco stopped abruptly facing the doors to his mother's room.

"Do you want me to go in?" Harry asked.

"No. No… I'll do it." Draco replied. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the door handle and turned.

***_*_*_*_*_*_***

"You know Ginny, I'm rather worried about Ron…" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know that we had that big fight and then it kind of… well… fell apart… But none of us have seen him since. No-one knows where he's gone and I'm starting to get kind of worried" Hermione said, concern evident in her voice.

"Well why would he want to talk to a skank bitch like you?" Ginny asked "He trusted you and you betrayed him. You took that wankers side. God I can't believe I used to like him in that way" Ginny made a disgusted face. Hermione had a look of shock and horror plastered onto her face. She had always gotten on well with Ginny, they had spent countless nights sat up talking to each other discussing Harry and everything around them.

"Ginny! How could you say such a thing?!" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry did you not like me saying how I feel about you? Maybe this will help." With that she spat in Hermione's face, turned on the spot and marched out of the portrait hole. Hermione wasn't sure whether she was more shocked or angrier at the red head. She wiped the spit off of her face and began walking up the steps to the boys dormitory. She hadn't seen Harry recently, she assumed he'd be up hiding in his dormitory. But then a thought occurred to her, he'd probably want to be left alone and she could risk ruining her friendship with him if he was in a bad mood. Deciding it was best to give him his time, she walked back into the common room and took the seat by the fire, pulling her Potions essay out of her bag, she set to work.

***_*_*_*_*_*_***

The site that met the 2 boys eyes was something that Harry had not been expecting. They entered the room, with cautious steps; both of their eyes were drawn to the thing in the middle. It was a body, a body of peaceful beauty, at ease with the world, the body of Narcissa Malfoy. Both of the boys reached the corpse. Draco dropped to his knees beside her and turned her head towards him. The eyes were open, yet they saw nothing. Draco stared at her for a few moments before pulling the body into an embrace and he began to cry. Harry felt a pang in his stomach at the sight. Draco Malfoy, the boy who never showed emotions, was sat, hugging the body of his dead mother, crying. Draco let the body go from his grasp and it slid back down to the floor. He looked at his hands and saw that there was blood on them. He looked around for the source and spotted it, it was coming from Narcissa's wrists and he saw the deep cut that ran the length of the forearm of her left arm, the gash that he had clearly missed on first arrival, the carpet was wet with it. Next to her arm lay the blade, the blade that had robbed his mother of her life.

Draco couldn't help but be a little astonished, why had she killed herself using a knife? Why not a potion? Or something magical? This type of death was not his mother's style. He pushed all these thoughts from his mind, now; all that mattered was his mother. He reached over and closed her eyes with his right hand. He had smeared blood across her face by accident and attempted to rub it off, however he only made it worse. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around, startled. Harry was there, he had totally forgot about the other boy. Harry extended his right arm and passed over his wand. Draco took it, but looked bemused.

"Use it to clean her up; it should be you that does it." Harry said, stepping back to the corners of the room to allow Draco his moment.

Draco used a cleaning charm on his mother's face and the blood disappeared, he did the same on the carpet and her clothes, which also cleared themselves of the blood. He sealed the wound on her left arm, although no blood was coming from it now. He stood up and levitated her onto her bed; he had done a good job. Had it not been for the temperature and colour of her skin, she could have been sleeping. She was now at peace with the world. No longer would people give her dirty looks while she attempted to do her shopping. No longer would she get hate mail telling her to 'go die' and 'please jump into a volcano'. She was gone from this world, the next chapter of her story had begun, only this one, didn't have Draco in it. Draco wiped his eyes on his sleeves. "I'm a Malfoy" he told himself, "She would be ashamed that I showed such emotion, even over her death." He looked down upon the lifeless form, how beautiful she was, her death showed a side of her that could never have been seen in life.

Draco turned to away from the body; he couldn't bear to look at it any longer. A sheet of paper on his mother's desk drew his eye. This was probably her suicide note for whoever found her body; she obviously hadn't planned on Draco being that person. He walked over to it, picked it up and began to read.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_If you are reading this, then you have found my body. It is with great sorrow to announce that I will be taking my own life today. _

_Many people will know that both my Husband and my Son, the two most important things in my life are currently incarcerated in Azkaban. I am the only Malfoy left who is free, but I am not free. I am plagued by nightmares every time I close my eyes, nightmares of what was, what is and what is going to be. I fear for the life of my son, my one treasure. I would trade all the Malfoy fortune just to be able to see him again, alas I am not allowed to visit him as he is classed as a 'Highly Dangerous Prisoner'. I can not shop without drawing attention to myself and this attention is not positive. I can not live with this for 10 years._

_Many people will see this as being weak and maybe I am being weak. But I must tell you that I could not live with the pain any longer. These past few weeks have been the worst. I have been resigned to the house, with only the house elves for company, I have starved myself, for eating pains me and I am frequently sick afterwards, it is not fair that I get a decent meal when my two beloved ones are rotting in that foul place. My magic has left me; I can no longer call myself a witch. This is why I have had to kill myself the muggle way._

_My final will and testament is with the Ministry. My final words to this world will be spoken in a few seconds. I hope that my voice will echo throughout the rest of your life Draco: I love you; I always have, forever and always. Please forgive… my one final weakness._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

***_*_*_*_*_*_***

Harry had remained silent all throughout the happenings. He had felt that this was none of his business, it should be a private moment between Draco and his mother and so he had done his best to try and allow Draco that privacy. He realised that they had been here far to long and that they needed to get back to the castle soon, otherwise they would be missed. But how could he tear Draco away from this? He decided that he would allow Draco to have his moment and that he would deal with all the consequences that arrived when they did.

***_*_*_*_*_*_***

The sound of the apparition reverberated around the small village of Hogsmeade. This time, both boys managed to stay on their feet.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Can we just… go to the Three Broomsticks before we head back to the castle please?"

"Err, yeah sure." Together they walked towards the bar, which was quiet compared with it's normal bustly self. Draco went off to get a table right in the back corner, not wanting to see or be seen by Madame Rosmerta after the whole incident last year. Harry walked up to the bar to order for them.

"Harry m'dear!" Rosmerta cried "What can I get you?"

"Two butterbeers thanks" Harry said, he glanced back at Draco and saw that he had his head in his hands, staring blankly downwards. "Actually…" Harry began "Do you think you could get me a glass of fire whiskey? I know I'm underage but if you just let me exp-"

"Harry, you can have whatever you want here. Free of charge as well. I'm not going to ask any questions." She reached under the counter and pulled out a butterbeer, and then poured out a generous amount of fire whiskey.

"Oh… right.. errm thanks." He took his drinks and walked over to the table, pushing the fire whiskey over to Draco. He didn't stir just mumbled something that sounded like a thanks. Harry smiled at the top of Draco's head, then turning to his own drink. He had decided to write to Kingsley on behalf of Draco about Narcissa's will. He didn't think that Draco would be welcomed into the Ministry with open arms. Harry had absolutely no idea why he was doing this. "Only a few months ago wasn't he your sworn enemy?" His brain said "yeah well he's different… He's changed…" Harry argued back. He honestly had no idea whether or not this was true, although he hoped that it was. Was he actually falling for Draco? No he couldn't be. It was one kiss and it was a heat of the moment thing. Draco didn't mean anything by it and he would be stupid to think that he did. He would have to carry on as normal. He had long since accepted that he was in fact gay, after Ginny had tried to seduce him that year in the prefects bathrooms, he shuddered at the thought now. He had always found Seamus attractive he was surprised it had taken so long to come to the conclusion in the first place. Alas, he knew now and he was faced with a tough dilemma. Was he falling for Draco? Or did his body just want to fuck him into the bedsheets? "No, we can't" His brain said. "He's not even gay! … is he?"

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Draco picked up his glass of fire whiskey and downed it in one, regretting it instantly as his throat seared. "At the minute I seem all vulnerable and everything to Potter, this would be a perfect time to get him to fall for me some more" Draco thought to himself. He was determined to get Potter to fall in love with him, just so he could humiliate him, if he could get him to fall for Draco, then he would be able to break his heart and cause him mental pain, pain that he had caused his family all throughout the war, even though it wasn't Harry who had caused the pain, it was because of him that it had been inflicted. "Maybe he's feeling so sorry for me that he'll bed me, I could do with a good fuck after today." Draco thought.

He decided to move in for the kill. He turned to face Harry, who appeared to be sat deep in thought.

"Harry" he said. Harry turned to face Draco, who took the opportunity. He crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, Harry opened his mouth slightly in shock and Draco took his chance, darting his tongue into the boy's mouth and he began to explore, Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but then darkened with lust and he began to fight back with hi tongue. After what seemed like hours or it could merely have been seconds, it ended. Both boys left panting for breath. Draco licked his lips seductively.

"Maybe we should… continue this up at the castle." Draco said, giving Harry a seductive wink. He got up and began to walk out of the pub. Harry's mind was reeling with emotions from the amount of things that had happened in a short space of time. That kiss was just mind blowing… and Draco wanted to carry it on? Up at the castle? "Possibly in a nice warm bed without any clothes on" His brain added in. Harry felt himself grow hard at the thought and flushed slightly with embarrassment. He downed his butterbeer, grabbed his coat and began after Draco. Perhaps this would not be such a bad day after all.

**A/N ****Well there ya go everyone! Please please pleaseee review it?! Please? You all make me write a lot faster and it took me ages to write this with only one review :( I really do like your reviews and any criticism is appreciated!! Thanks (especially review the kiss and the narcissa incident.)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:This Harry Potter story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. This site is for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_**A/N: Well… I can't really apologize enough about how late this is! I know I said that it's probably be ready by "next Tuesday" which, now I think about it is about 2 months ago :O! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for how late it is, I hope that I'll earn your forgiveness with chapter updates regular now :) - I had my exams and then I got a job and it was all so hectic! So yeah… sorry again. A lot of you have been asking why Draco went for Harry when his mother had just died… well… I hope this chapter will explain it! :)**_

_-Beta-reading by RainbowFlavouredMischief, who is really quite pleased with how this story is coming along, and looks forward to more amazing chapters. Thanks, Poochster1, for my first-time beta-reading experience!- Thanks to WhenTheBloodMoonDies_

**Chapter 7**

The walk up to the castle seemed to span a lot longer than it usually did. Perhaps it was because Harry's heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage at the prospect of what was to come… "Why are you looking forward to this?" a voice inside his head asked him. If he was truly honest, he didn't really know. He looked up, seeing the great gates of Hogwarts stretch up in front of him. He then looked to his side at Draco, who appeared to be thoroughly confused. Harry began to have doubts of what had been planned in one sentence; was he really about to take advantage of Draco when he was in this desperate situation? His thoughts had kept him so busy that he didn't notice Draco stop walking, or the widening of his eyes. Harry, though, kept on walking. He suddenly felt a sharp electrical buzz all around his body and was flung back along the path, landing painfully in a heap on some bushes. He'd walked straight into the gates, which were, of course, protected. How could he have been so stupid?

"Harry, are you okay?" He heard Draco call, registering his presence at his feet.

"Yeah m'fine just wasn't paying attention is all." Draco snorted audibly and Harry sent him a furtive look. He got to his feet, slightly dazed, but feeling no pain from whatever magic had caused him to be thrown back, only a tingling in his left arm, where he had landed on a thorn. Looking down, Harry saw that there was a long gash along it's length and it was oozing a steady stream of blood, he decided to ignore it for now and headed back to the gates, this time fully focused.

Harry tapped on the gate with his wand and muttered a spoken spell under his breath. The chains locking the gate slithered out of there place like a great dirty snake. It reminded him slightly of Nagini. Shuddering, he waited for the chains to unravel and the gates to swing open before walking steadily into the grounds, making sure to lock the gates behind him.

"That's something I've been wanting to ask you, actually," said Draco from somewhere behind Harry.

"What's that?" he replied over his shoulder, slowing his pace to allow Draco to catch up with him.

"How do you know how to unlock the gates of Hogwarts?" Draco asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Oh… well...You know, I just… err..." Draco's eyebrow rose steadily higher as Harry turned red, trying to come up with a decent lie. Thankfully, he was saved by the arrival of Professor McGonagall, looking extremely stern and exhausted, her face even more lined than Harry had ever seen it before. He guessed she must have had a lot of strain on her shoulders, with the Battle and the organisation of Hogwarts staying open over the summer.

"Just where do you think you two have been?" Her crisp voice barked out at them, her eyes darting between the two faces, both looking extremely guilty. "I believe I asked you a question!" She snapped again, the anger in her voice was evident, and Harry thought it best to answer her, but this was Draco's secret… he didn't want to betray his trust, especially not so long after actually gaining it. He turned his gaze to rest upon Draco, who was looking down dejectedly at the floor. Azkaban must really have affected him, Harry thought. The Malfoy that he knew would be staring defiantly into McGonagall's eyes, a smart quip on the tip of his tongue ready to dart out with the elegance he always gave. Finally deciding that it was better to answer her than to ignore the question, he decided on telling her half the truth.

"Well, professor, we… went to Hogsmeade… to the Three Broomsticks… for a drink," he replied, his voice trailing off at the look he received from McGonagall. "Sorry," he added, looking towards the floor.

"Well…" she said, "The fact of the matter is that I don't mind you going into Hogsmeade for a drink, Potter, nor do I mind you taking Mr Malfoy with you, but if you ever intend to leave the grounds, it would be nice of you to inform me, especially if you decide to leave by undoing the enchantments around the gates of Hogwarts," she added tartly. "We teachers felt the disturbance in the wards of Hogwarts and were prepared to do battle against whatever it was that was trying to get in, yet now I find out that it was two of my students, trying to get out." She gave each of them a stern glare "You are both this close," She held up a thumb and a forefinger that were nearly touching, "from me banning you from the Hogwarts summer school." Harry felt Draco stir beside him and turned to see the other boy looking at her with avid interest.

"The… Hogwarts Summer School?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, the summer school. Has Mr Potter not informed you?" She asked, with a quizzical glance at Harry, who shook his head.

"I thought you would have wanted to tell him, being Headmistress and all," he replied, and she narrowed her gaze at him a little before turning to Draco to explain.

"Hogwarts will be remaining open over the summer holidays to all those students who wish to stay. They will be able to re-sit the year that they missed… thanks to one event and...another." She said with a glance towards Harry, who smiled at the forced humour. "They will, however, require parental permission." She finished. Both Harry and Draco visibly flinched and proceeded to stare at her in horror.

"How can I get parental permission?!" Harry asked, struggling to keep the anger in his chest roaring up.

"Special arrangements have been made for you Mr Potter, you will be allowed to stay should you wish it." Harry glanced sideways and saw Draco looking positively murderous, or perhaps he was merely pissed off.

"What about me?" Draco asked speaking for the first time since they had been confronted by McGonagall.

"What about you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"How am I meant to get parental permission?" he asked, casting his eyes skyward. His voice had been extremely quiet, so much so that Harry had had to strain to catch the end of his sentence.

"Surely your mother would-"

"-My Mother is no longer with us," Draco cut her off, his voice wavering. Harry thought that he may break down crying very soon. McGonagall made to open her mouth, but Harry gave her a warning look. It was a warning to both stay off of the topic and to tell her that he would explain later. She gave a curt nod to show that she had understood before continuing.

"Well, in the event of neither of your parents being… able," Harry smiled inwardly at the delicate way she had phrased his father's incarceration and mother's death, "to sign a permission slip, it's the wizarding law that guardianship passes to the next closest relative…" Draco looked slightly aghast at this information. "However…" she continued, Draco looked up at her. "I was sent a letter from the Minister of Magic after the trial. It detailed all arrangements and everything about the trial. It also stated that Mr Malfoy was released into the protection of Mr Potter, until the release papers were authenticated." She finished, looking carefully into Draco's face, a pointless gesture, as his patented Malfoy mask was in place.

"Does that mean…"

"That Mr Potter is your legal guardian until your release papers are authenticated. After that, it will pass on to your closest living relative." Draco looked astonished at her words. "I suggest… that you go and get Mr Potter to sign your permission slip before the papers arrive." With a curt nod towards both boys, she turned back towards the castle and strode away. Both boys stood there looking shocked.

**

* * *

**

Draco lay in his bed, looking up to the dark green canvas stretching above him. Earlier, he had had Potter sign his form to allow him to stay at Hogwarts. Now that he was alone with his thoughts, he decided it was time. Reaching out to his bedside table, he grabbed the suicide note left by his mother. Looking at the signature, he saw what he had originally noticed. The 'M' of Narcissa's signature was the Malfoy insignia. She had used the same technique on the letter she had sent to Draco when he was in Azkaban. He was sure that he was right, grabbing his ivory-handled knife from his bedside table. He drew it across the same place he had done the last time, made easily visible by the scar across his palm (he had had to let it heal the Muggle way, seeing as he couldn't do magic and had forgotten to ask someone to heal it). Blood welled and splattered down onto the paper. The scarlet drops fell onto the creamy parchment, spreading and blending with the black of the ink before sinking into the paper and disappearing from view, taking the original writing with it. His heart skipped a beat as he saw that a new letter was forming in emerald ink. It was illegible at first, but soon spread into words in the familiar hand of his mother. Wrapping his bleeding hand in the bedsheets, he read the new letter.

_Draco,_

_If you're reading this, you're out of Azkaban. I knew that you wouldn't do your allotted 10 years. It will pain you to see my body, broken upon this bed. However, I will offer you a small comfort. That body is not mine. I transfigured one of the house elves into a human - some very complicated magic that left me physically weak - however, I transformed the house elf into a human and performed charms to allow it to take on my appearance, before killing the "human."_

_You must know that this had to be done the Muggle way, as potions or magic would have cancelled out the transfiguration and charms upon the elf, and my plan would have been ruined. I am very much alive. I have taken refuge at the Malfoy retreat in the South of France. Do not try to contact me. I will keep in correspondence with you as much as possible, but be sure to act your part well. I have done this so that you may get a new start in life. Please do not waste it._

_With Love,  
Naricssa Malfoy  
"Mother"_

Draco looked at the parchment for several more minutes, re-reading it multiple times until he could recite the words from memory. Placing the letter back on his bedside table, he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. Images of the past year flickered through his head. For some reason, his mother's letter had brought up all the nasty memories. She wasn't dead. Part of him rejoiced at this, yet this was doused like a candle in water as he realized that he would probably never see his mother again. After all, he had no idea where the Malfoy family retreat was. He'd been there once in his life and then he had been little more than a toddler. He sat up massaging his head. It ached after the sudden onslaught of memories that had attacked him moments ago. What was he to do? He felt tired, yet his brain wouldn't let him rest; so much was going through it that he didn't think there was enough time in the world to process it. He lay back against his pillows once more and willed himself to let go. Finally, he succumbed to the warm embrace of sleep.

**

* * *

**

The grounds of Hogwarts were truly brilliant in the summer months, the bright sun reflecting off of the lake, making it glitter like hundreds of diamonds, the still surface occasionally being broken by the sea creatures that lurked underneath. The disturbances were sending long ripples across the surface, reflecting the sunlight even more, giving off an ethereal glow. The grounds around the greenhouses were in full bloom, many shades of colours dotting the landscape. It looked as if someone had stepped on an artist's paint palette and all the paints had exploded and mixed to give a overall bright finish. The treetops of the Forbidden Forest were swaying ever so slightly in the almost non-existent breeze. Yes, the grounds of Hogwarts were a spectacle to be revered. Harry sat on a wall next to the castle, casting his eyes out, gazing at the beauty of the grounds. He'd never had time to just look before. Never had he noticed how wonderful the sights were and how much there was to see as well. He'd always been too busy with one thing or another, to truly take in the appearance of the grounds. Why had he never come here before? This was a great place for settling one's mind, it had a calming magic about it. He was so caught up in appreciating the landscape, that he did not hear the footsteps coming up behind him, nor the impatient cough that was used to try and obtain his attention. It wasn't until a swift kick to his ribs brought him back to his senses, and he spun around to see who had attacked him. It was Ron.

"You!" Harry spat, reaching for his wand and pointing it directly at Ron's chest. Ron looked positively alarmed.

"Wh..What're you pointing your wand at me for?!" He said, his voice quivering at the venomous look that Harry was giving him. He raised his hands into the air in a sign of surrender.

"Huh, well. Let's think back shall we. What happened to me the last time that both of us were together?" Harry said sarcastically, "Oh that's right! I ended up unconscious in the hospital for a whole day. I wonder how I got there," He added the venom lacing his voice. Ron visibly paled as Harry was speaking.

"Listen, about that… I'm…" He began.

"You're what? You're not going to tell me you're sorry, surely?" Harry growled.

"Well…. I was, but…" his voice trailed off at the incredulous look that Harry was giving him.

"You're not serious are you? You've come to apologize to me, and you expect me to just forget about it and accept you back as my best friend? You put me in the hospital wing for a day. I was unconscious and I had to take potions for the next 3 days afterwards!" Harry's voice began to rise

"I didn't expect you to forgive me! I -"

"Spare me!" Harry said "Maybe I could have forgiven you, but you rendered me incapable. You used a body bind curse on me and you attacked me when I couldn't do anything. You coward." Harry spat the last few words, conscious that his wand still remained pointing directly at Ron's heart and that it had not wavered during the whole conversation, well if you could call it a conversation. Ron lost what little colour had remained in his cheeks. He looked very pale, deadly so with his freckles almost invisible.

"You… you just made me so mad," he said, and Harry glared, his green eyes burning in their sockets. Ron looked sheepish.

"Let me get this straight. You attacked your best friend… who's been your friend for 7 years, just because he made you mad… what kind of a person does that?" Harry asked, curious to hear Ron's answer.

"Best friends?" He said. "I wouldn't exactly call the past few months of us as being Best Friends." Ron continued, a little more confidence gracing his voice as he got into the flow. "You've barely spoken to me at all! Ever since you defeated Vol- You-Know-Who (clearly he still had trouble saying the name after it had been Tabooed) you've completely shut me out! You won't tell me anything, you barely spend time with me and you kept doing things behind my back!" Ron finished, looking slightly aghast at his outburst. Harry stood there, his lips pressed into a fine line.

"So you thought you'd attack me? Because I didn't speak to you? Because I didn't tell you every little secret? I'm sorry Ron, am I not allowed to have a secret that the whole of the wizarding world DOESN'T know?" Harry was rapidly losing control of his temper. He'd been so calm ever since he'd defeated Voldemort, but his anger was clearly only suppressed deep within and it was roaring to get out. "Am I not ALLOWED to have a few moments peace? Just because I've spent the last year with you and Hermione by my side every single day does not mean that that's how I want to live the rest of my life!" Harry finally lost control of his anger and it all came flooding out, like a river bursting its way free of a dam. "AND I DO THINGS BEHIND YOUR BACK?! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IS? HUH? WELL, LET'S SEE! BECAUSE WHEN I FINALLY DID TELL YOU WHAT I WAS DOING, YOU BLOODY BEAT ME TO A FUCKING PULP, KNOCKED ME UNCONSCIOUS, BROKE MY NOSE AND CRACKED MY SKULL! AND YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO STAND HERE AND ACCUSE ME OF NOT TELLING YOU EVERYTHING WHEN THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR DOING IT?!" Harry panted, his voice had risen to a very high volume which he sure the whole of the castle had certainly heard. Ron had flinched backwards a couple of steps at the verbal attack on him. Ron looked into Harry's green eyes, so familiar to him, yet at the same time so different. He had never before seen Harry looking at him with such fury, such hatred, yet here was his best friend (ex-best friend, he reminded himself) staring at him as if he barely knew him. Harry saw that he had won the battle, as Ron opened his mouth a couple of times as if he were going to say something but never did. Finally, he closed his mouth and looked dejectedly at the floor. They stood there for a while in complete silence. Harry lowered his wand, but didn't stow it away. After a few more minutes of silence, Harry had calmed down enough to be able to look at Ron. Tears were running down his cheeks, yet he didn't make a sound. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed at what he had done. Perhaps he had become too angry with Ron, especially after reducing the latter to tears with his words. Harry began to feel the familiar pangs of guilt start to bubble in his stomach. Ron looked up at that moment and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better friend, I'm sorry for beating you up, I'm sorry for losing my temper and accusing you of things you hadn't done, I'm sorry of being jealous of you and… I'm sorry." Ron looked down at the floor again tears rolling down his cheeks again. Harry felt guilty, yet seven years of being constantly hunted had taught him to be skeptical. But here was Ron, his best friend, crying because of him. It took all of his will power to say the next few words.

"I don't believe you." Ron looked aghast, and truly devoid of hope. Then he perked up.

"No, wait I can prove it!" Ron said pulling out his wand from beneath his jacket. Harry raised his and was about to disarm Ron, but saw that he was not pointing his wand at Harry, but was pointing it at the sky instead. Overcome by curiosity, Harry did not cast the disarming charm, but watched on. He did not, however, lower his wand.

"Per angelus, EGO tendo Harry Potter a vita debitum.(1)" Ron said to the sky. A silver stream of light erupted from the wand and went straight for Harry, Harry sucked his breath in through his teeth, he knew what Ron had just done and seethed inside. The silver stream, supple as water and light as silk entwined itself around Harry's wand arm, up to his shoulder before wrapping itself around his body. The light hovered around his heart hovering there waiting for its owner to speak. Harry looked absolutely livid Ron noticed, he had thought that this would prove how sorry he was. He moved his wand from pointing to the sky to pointing directly at Harry, the thin silver beam of light wrapping both of them together. It had wrapped itself around Ron's Wand arm as well as Harry's.

"As it is, so may it be." Ron finished. The silver light entered Harry's body right by his heart and the beam turned gold, linking them both in a swath of brilliant light and then it was gone, leaving no sign that anything had even happened. The only evidence being that Ron and Harry both still had their wands pointed at each other. Harry's face contorted into a mask of rage before he slashed his wand at Ron and screamed "Expelliarmus!" Ron's wand jerked out of his hand and flew across the grounds.

"You bastard… you fucking bastard," Harry panted at a stunned Ron. "How could you fucking do that! Don't you fucking know me?!"

"I did what I though was best! I thought this would be a way to prove to you how sorry I am!" Ron tried to explain.

"So you called a life debt?!" Harry asked indignantly "You gave me a life debt, when all along I've said how wrong they are?!" Harry was rapidly losing control of his temper again. "What makes it even worse… is that you didn't give me a normal life debt did you Ron?! You bastard. You called a life debt by the angel. Tell me what that means?" He all but shouted at Ron.

"It means that only I can cancel out the life debt, it means that when you deem the life debt fulfilled, I have to agree before it will be lifted." Harry looked on in despair. "It also has a negative side effect for me," he added, hoping to win back a little favour with Harry. "You can command me to do anything that you wish, so long as it won't put either of us in danger, that thread that binds us will recognize the debt all you have to do is say what you want, flick your wand and I'll be forced to do it." Harry turned incredibly pale.

"That sounds a lot like the Imperius curse to me," Harry remarked bitterly.

"No," Ron said. "It's nothing like the Imperius curse. This kind of debt has to be cast by someone that OWES a debt. It's a choice that I made, to give you that power over me, you didn't take it without consent so it's nothing like the Imperius curse at all!" Ron added.

Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He needed to talk to Hermione and badly. He sat on the floor, only faintly aware that Ron was still stood behind him. He buried his head in his hands, he felt extremely tired all of a sudden.

"Harry…" a voice sounded behind him.

"Fuck. Off." He replied. Harry had a sudden burst of inspiration. He would go and see Malfoy and ask him if there was any way around or out of this, seen as Ron was adamant on proving that he truly was sorry he doubted that Ron would take the debt away even if he told him to. But this was an old pureblood spell, he was sure of it. Hermione wouldn't be too good on stuff like this. Sure, she could research it… but he didn't really have the time to be worrying about it. Not now, anyway. His scar had started to burn again, which was worrying him a lot. It was just like before, when he had learnt that Voldemort was still alive and his scar had begun paining him. It was First year all over again. Only this time, he didn't have Dumbledore. He stood up, deciding that he needed to go and speak with Malfoy to see if he knew anything about it. Curiously, he also wanted to see how the other boy was doing. They hadn't spoken since they had got back from the Manor and had been accosted by McGonagall. Turning around to head back into the castle, he saw that Ron was still stood there, biting his bottom lip nervously and glancing around the grounds, eyes coming to rest on Harry when he saw him get up.

"Go find your wand and get out of my sight for a while." Harry said. Ron stood where he was, as if he was going to follow him. "Go. And. Find. Your. Wand." Harry said through gritted teeth, getting extremely impatient now. Ron looked over his shoulder but seemed to want to stay by Harry's side. He sighed. Fine, you leave m no choice he said. Turning round to face Ron he said: "Go and find your wand then go up to Gryffindor tower and stay up there until tomorrow" he flicked his wand in Ron's direction and watched as Ron was forced to obey his command. Harry hated himself inside, but there had been no other way. He vowed now that he would not use it ever again.

As Harry walked into the Entrance hall, intent on visiting Malfoy he was greeted with a rush of wings from above and saw a handsome tawny owl heading towards him that had obviously been waiting in the rafters. "Curious," he thought. "Why hasn't the owl gone to the Owlery to wait for me like all the other mail birds? And how had this bird known that I would be in the Entrance hall?" He pushed the thoughts to one side for now as the owl dropped a heavy envelope into his waiting arms, before taking off out of the doors that led into the grounds. Ripping open the envelope he noticed there were 3 pieces of parchment, one of which had some very bulky papers attached to it, and a thin slender box. Wrapped in purple silk. He walked over to the marble steps and sat down. Placing the box next to him, he picked up the first piece of parchment and began to read.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_As you probably know (or if not you will now) that you are currently Draco's legal guardian until such a time that his papers were officiated. You are probably unaware of this, but Narcissa Malfoy's body was found at Malfoy manor earlier this morning. As you are well aware this leaves Draco with no possible guardians (as guardianship by people in Azkaban is illegal). Before her death, Narcissa removed all other lines of family from Draco's guardianship. This means that you are now the full legal guardian for him._

_Now I understand that this may be difficult to understand and comprehend, __this does not make you family__. For some reason, the Minister wanted me to make this point very clear. It is known that Draco is over age, therefore you have very little responsibility where he is concerned. If he chooses to stay at Hogwarts over the summer you will have to sign his permission slip and the only other thing that this will entail is you being informed upon the death or injury of Mr Malfoy. _

_If you have any questions please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Yours_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Head of the Newly created Informations and Advice Bureau_

_Ministry of Magic_

He was now the full legal guardian of Malfoy? That was very bad for Harry, "Why me?" he thought… He already knew the answer and any chance of there being a mistake was wiped from his brain. "I wonder if Malfoy knows about this" he thought. Deciding it was best to read the other letters before pondering on everything, he placed the parchment to the side of him on the steps and read the next one, choosing the one with the attached documents.

_Harry,_

_As you are __now the legal guardian of Mr Draco Malfoy, the release papers for him have been sent to you. You must sign both the copies where it says "Parent/Guardian" and get Draco to sign both copies. After they are signed please send the WHITE sheets back to the Wizengamot, the PINK copy is for Draco to keep for his records. Thank you for your patience in this matter, we're sorry it took so long to dispatch, but we have had many more trials recently and the paperwork has been horrendous. Normally I'm not meant to deal with this myself, but because it's you, I feel obliged to!_

_As you know, Draco's wand was de-activated by the Wizengamot upon his trial. After searching through the records and consulting Ollivander, it is known that his wand can not be re-activated. We send both our apologies to him and a new wand. It is the same make as his last want, although slightly longer. 10 and a half inch, Hawthorn with Unicorn hair. Please present him with his new wand, along with our apologies. (This is an unusual case, people whose wands are deactivated rarely get to use one ever again)_

_Take Care_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Finishing the letter, Harry fingered through the forms attached to it, they were rather boring, and required his signature in 3 places. He's have to go and visit Malfoy now. He felt suddenly giddy that he had a reason to see Malfoy again… even though he had had a reason earlier… but this was a good reason to go and see him Harry thought positively… maybe… well who knew what could happen if he was in a good enough mood. Harry felt vividly disgusted at his own thoughts. It was wrong in so many ways! Standing up to head over to the Slytherin common room, He remembered that there had been a 3rd piece of parchment. He made to read it. Seeing that it was addressed to Draco, he decided to not invade the blonde's privacy and closed it. Stuffing the letters into his pocket. He picked up the forms and the wand and headed towards the dungeons.

* * *

Harry arrived at the blank stretch of wall that he knew opened into the Slytherin common room from his second year, when he and Ron had been disguised as Crabbe and Goyle. He shuddered inwardly, thinking of Ron. The dark wall was extremely dirty, mildew growing in between the bricks, it looked like it had been put there and forgotten about. Harry of course, knew better. He hoped that the password hadn't changed since he had walked Draco back here from his trial.

"Severus" he spoke to the blank wall. His held his breath, letting out as the blank wall transformed into a black door, set into the middle of the stone, looking thoroughly clean and out of place down here in the dungeons. He wondered how many of the high class Slytherins took to living in the dungeons of somewhere, when they were use to such extravagance of their family mansions. Placing his hand on the handle, he stopped for a moment and pondered on his own sanity. Was he really about to enter a room full of Slytherins… who practically hated him and walk up to Draco for a quiet word. Deciding his plan of walking straight into the common room suicidal he decided to take a different approach. Letting go of the silver handle, which now he looked at it was a sparkling silver snake, baring it's fangs coiled around a gold rod that was shaped like a human. The face expressionless. Averting his gaze, he knocked on the door. He was slightly surprised to find that it was made of wood, expecting metal.

A few moments passed. Harry waited with bated breath. Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the other side of the door and it swung open to reveal Pansy Parkinson. She glanced at him for a few seconds, before her mouth dropped open at the sight of him. Whoever she had been expecting, it most certainly was not the Gryffindor Golden Boy. She was shocked into silence.

"Umm… hi.." Harry began, blushing heavily. Pansy suddenly got over her stunned silence, pulling into an embarrassed stupor of her own.

"Errm.. Can I … like…. Help you?" She stuttered out. Boldened by the fact that she hadn't slammed the door in his face (which was exactly what he was expecting to happen)

"Yeah… I… err… Need to see Draco." He said. Pansy looked positively stunned.

"See… Draco, are you sure?!" She asked

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said. She stared at him for a few more seconds.

"Come in then" She said standing back and holding the door open for him. He looked apprehensive at first.

"Don't worry" she continued "There's only me in the common room, everyone else is either at dinner or in their dorms"

"Oh… is Draco with… anyone in his dorm?" She snorted.

"Us Slytherins, Sharing dorms? I don't think so. We all have our own bedrooms…. Well… the 6th and 7th years do anyway" Feeling better at her new found speech and confidence he stepped into the common room and followed her into the common room. It was exactly how he remembered it from his 2nd year. It was… green… and that was the only word that would come to mind. He couldn't exactly say it was cosy, but then again he'd never spent a long period of time in here… so he couldn't really judge. Pansy led him straight through the room and down a long stone corridor, passing several doors before arriving at one. It looked exactly the same as all of the others. Then he saw that the Malfoy insignia was engraved into the door where the 'spy-hole' would be on a traditional muggle door.

"I'll leave you here" she said and retreated up the corridor back towards the common room. He felt slightly suspicious at how nice she was being to him. But then again she probably couldn't afford to be nasty to him, she had very nearly been banned from attending the summer school after her participation in the death eaters attack. Harry had no idea if she had been trialled like Draco had. Deciding that it was best to knock than stand there looking at the door, he raised his fist and knocked twice on the door. He heard a curse from behind the door, a squeak of bed springs and some shuffling around. He assumed that Draco was probably finding something decent to wear. While he waited he studied the door and noticed something extremely odd. There wasn't a door handle. He found this oddly strange, how were you meant to get in and out?

"Come in" Said a voice from behind the door that made Harry jump… he stood there for a minute, wondering how the hell he was meant to get in… his question was answered however.

"Tap the door with your wand you twat, it's unlocked. You know how it works." Harry blushed slightly, taking out his wand he tapped it to the wood where the malfoy insignia was. It burnt brilliantly gold and spread around the cracks before the door opened slightly, allowing him to push it open.

"Potter?!" Draco gasped audibly. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

"You just told me-"

"I meant the common room you dolt." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well… I said the password and… knocked on the door and Pansy showed me to your room." Harry answered. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Well?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"Well what?" Harry replied, confused. Draco sighed.

"Why are you here? Are you always this difficult Potter? Are you sure you passed your OWLs?" Harry blushed visibly at this.

"Well… I came to give you these." he said holding up the papers towards Malfoy.

'What are they?" he asked, Curiosity peeking in his voice.

"They're your release papers. You just need to sign them and then I can send them off and you'll oficially be free." he said, trying to smile. Draco looked stunned,

"They're here?" his voice almost a whisper.

"Well… yeah."

"Thank you." he said. "All this time we've been waiting I thought that they'd changed their minds and they were going to send me back to Azkaban again. I've had nightmares about it…" he shuddered.

"Well.. They're here now… so no need to worry." He smiled warmly at draco who looked up at him,

"Thank you" he said again.

"You're welcome" Harry blushed again, for what felt like the 100th time today. He considered staying that colour. "Oh yeah there's this as well." he handed Draco the long thin box that contained his new wand.

"If this is some kind of sex toy…" Draco began. If it was possible, Harry went even redder, he looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed. "What is it?" Draco asked, as if nothing had happened.

"It's a new wand for you, they can't re-activate your old one… so they sent you a replacement. It's exactly the same they said… just a little bit longer." he said.

"I… I can use a wand again?" Draco asked, his voice becoming quieter by the second.

"Yeah… as soon as you sign the papers. Listen… I'll leave them with you… just sign both copies and then… bring them to me because…" he couldn't bring himself to tell Draco. "Well… here." He thrust the piece of parchment that was addressed to Draco into his hands. "I hope that'll explain everything" Draco was lost for words.

'Well.. I need to get going, just… come see me with the papers yeah?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry turned on his heel and rushed out of the room and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Draco sat on his bed for a while, turning the box in his hands. He reached over to his bedside table and found a quill. He signed his name on both the papers, then tore into the box to test out his new wand. It was beautiful, every bump in the wood, every crevice. He had never admired something so beautiful before. He hadn't even realised how much his wand was a part of his life, until he had been without it for almost 3 weeks. Before he could even cast a spell, Pansy sprinted into the room, looking extremely harried and scared

"Draco!" She cried

"What…?" he said, looking up slightly panicked at her voice"

"You need to get into the common room, now!" She said

"What..? Why?!"

"Because the Minister for Magic's head is in our fireplace and has asked to talk to you! It sounded really important and I'm scared you might be going back to Azkaban!" All colour drained from Draco's face… he picked up as much of his composure as he could and walked into the common room to face the mister.

As he entered the room behind Pansy, he noticed the head of the Minister of Magic in their fireplace, she hadn't been lying then, not that he had even suspected that she had.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice rising slightly at the expression on the ministers face "Pansy said you needed to talk to me?"

"Well yes I do actually." Kingsley said in his rich, deep voice. "You see it's about your father." Draco paled.

"What… What about him?"

"Well… He's escaped."

"Esc...Escaped?" Draco sounded exasperated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that him, and four other death eaters have escaped from azkaban… and they left a note."

"What did it say?" Draco asked.

"Well… it said that, they're coming for you."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well what did you all think? I know it's been SOOOOOO long since I updated this story and I apologise again and I tried to make this one a nice long one to tide you over (as I'm not sure when I can update again!) But be sure that the more reviews I get the quicker I'll be able to update! Pleaaaaaaaase review it :) Thanks :D Apologies to heyythereharripotter for the lack of smut! She taught me that smut is an anagram of must! Don't worry I'm leading up to it!! Please review :) - I will reply to them all! With either an answer to a question or just a simple thanks :)! Criticism accepted :D**

(1) Ok so my latin isn't great! This was translated for me by Simon, a languages student at Uni, he said it's the closest he could get and I don't know how it's literally translated but it should say: "By the angel, I give Harry Potter a life debt." Just so you know, no idea what it does say though! If anyone wishes to enlighten me, please do! :D Because I Forgot to ask hehe.


End file.
